


Deadly Obsession

by SupremeMeme



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character Development, Cheerleader!Gwen, Death, Depressed!Daniel, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High School, Hint at David/Jasper, Hint at Gwen/Jen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jock!David, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Poison, Poisoning, Praise Kink, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Someones gonna DIE, Stalking, Underage Sex, Yandere, Yandere!Daniel, actually maybe?, actually probably everyone, daniel has some issues, not full on yandere tho, poor daniel, stalkers, there's a lot of blood, this will have a plot i promise, yeah probably lmao, yes its a cliche high school fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeMeme/pseuds/SupremeMeme
Summary: Life hasn't treated Daniel very well. Limited by both his lack of emotions and his abusive parents, Daniel was stuck in an endless cycle of emptiness and torment. That was, until he transferred schools. An idea finally hits him: why not destroy everything? It was time to take his life into his own hands; that meant gettng rid of the obstacles in his path. Determined, Daniel sets out to change everything to the way he imagined it. And what better place to start than with the poisoning of the entire school?But what happens when David, a junior like Daniel himself, makes an appearance and changes Daniel's life for him instead?





	1. New School

**Author's Note:**

> This new idea just hit me and well...I had to start it or I'd drive myself insane. So, behold: a high school AU that no one asked for!  
> Because right now my on-going fic, David, is top priority, this will most likely have pretty slow updates until David is completed (which will be soon! Only a few chapters left) so just a heads up. I'm really looking forward to writing this one full time! I've got so much planned for it and it'll most likely be a long one. No more super short chapters! My goal is to aim for 3,500 words or more per chapter. That's definitely a challenge for me so it may also take more time to update because of that.
> 
> Like always, thanks for reading and hope you guys enjoy!

“Get out.”

“E-Excuse me?’

“I said, _get out._ Why do you make me repeat myself?”

“But-but-but we’re dating now, right? I mean-”

An annoyed growl emitted from his throat, silencing the woman who was trembling in her place in front of the bed. “You seriously think we’re dating? That’s funny. I thought we simply agreed on one night of fun?”

The woman nodded quickly, casting her glance to the side as she held her clothes close to her chest. Distraught was really the only word to describe her; the teen’s eyes were wide and sparkling with something akin to fear, her chubby cheeks sucked into her face as she bit on their insides. To the man lying casually on the bed, it wasn’t a pleasant sight to the eyes. Nothing about this girl really was, either way. “Right. I forgot. Sorry, Daniel.” She nodded to him and left without another word, her auburn hair swaying behind her as she scrambled out in a panic. He waited a moment, waiting for the sound of the front door to slam shut... _bang._ A sigh was released through his slightly parted lips.

That was when Daniel finally sat up in his bed, rubbing his face tiredly. Sex had become monotonous to him. Just another woman for just another night. It wasn’t as thrilling as it used to be.

Except when was the last time it had even _been_ thrilling? When was the last time anything made his heart pound with _real_ excitement?

His emotions were trapped behind an invisible wall. They were stuck, unable to seep out and expose themselves. All except fear, anger, and jealousy.

_“Daniel, what did I say about taking food without my permission?”_

_“But I haven’t eaten in a few days-”_

_“Do you think I care?! Wait here.”_

_“N-No, mom, please don’t…! Not again-”_

It had been a very long time since he had last experienced any strong feelings, that, he knew. He was wandering through life without a purpose, without a clear goal in mind. And that didn’t really bother him. What was the point if the world was just black and white?

Letting out a quiet sigh, Daniel tugged back the blanket and slid out of his bed, wrinkling his nose at himself. He was a mess. So was his bed, and he wouldn’t stand for that. Uncleanliness was repulsive to him. So Daniel went over to his small, polished dresser, grabbed a white hoodie with some type of depressing song lyrics scribbled on the front, matching white-tinted-gray jeans, socks and undergarments before heading out into the hall and to the bathroom. He was light on his feet; a skill he had mastered after years of living under the same roof as his parents. Waking them after a night of being wasted-which was _every night-_ was never a good thing, especially this early in the morning. Just thinking about the aftermath made the healing bruises on Daniel’s back ache faintly.

_The bedroom door flew open. Startled, Daniel sat up in his bed in a flash and rubbed his tired eyes. In the dark, he was able to make out a form standing in the doorway. Their silhouette held what looked to be a belt. The buckle of it glittered invitingly in the moonlight streaming in between the shafts in the blinds of the window._

_“Do you know what time it is, son?”_

_“No, father. I don't.”_

_“It's midnight. Your mother smacked me. I'm angry.”_

_“And?” But he already knew what that meant._

_“What do you mean, ‘and'?! Are you an idiot?”_

_“Yes, father. I am.”_

_“That's what I thought. Get up and come over here.”_

Shaking his head and running his fingers through his greasy locks with disgust, he silently turned the knob of the bathroom door and slipped inside. Of course, just as his bedroom was, this room was spick and span, everything in a neat and orderly fashion. Daniel’s parents didn’t clean up after themselves, so Daniel did all of the work. He liked it, so he didn’t mind all the much. Ghost-white walls, white shower curtain, and white flooring. Exactly how he liked it. The tiles were cool beneath his bare feet, the counter of the bathroom sink smooth and clean under his hands. Dumping his clothes neatly on the sink, Daniel raised his head to get a good look at himself.

Exhausted, celeste colored eyes gaze back at him, void of any real emotion. They were cold and hard, just as the air in the bathroom was. There were bags present under his eyes as well, something Daniel just couldn’t stand. His hair, platinum blonde, stuck up in all directions, misguided from his usual style which consisted of a puff of hair sticking up in the middle of his head, right at his hairline. He ran a hand through it again, further messing up his hair. Then he watched as his hand trailed down his vampire-pale face, grazing over his cheekbones and down onto his toned jawline, stopping at his chin. Hand paused, his eyes continued to further wander down his body, past his flat, slightly in-shape chest, over his broad shoulders and finally stopping at the border of the mirror. Daniel could just _see_ the dirt covering his skin, _feel_ the ghost of the girl’s hands gliding down his torso. It made him feel sickeningly impure. After he took a shower, he’d feel better. He was sure of it.

Robotically, he moved through the process of cleansing, his gaze faroff and unfocused, just like his mind. Daniel was lost in his sea of never-ending thoughts. They were simply thoughts, nothing more, but they always consisted of violence. Maybe it was because of his parents. Or maybe it was the way people annoyed him. But Daniel’s mind always drifted to that of which is socially unacceptable. Urges would overcome him at random, his hands twitching for something dangerous, something smooth in his hands. Daniel found that violence could be something that actually invoked stimulation within him. And he loved it.

And that was something that bothered him.

Halfway through his shower full of creeping thoughts, Daniel heard the sound of a door slamming from his parent’s room down the hall, knowing immediately that his morning was about to turn even more sour than it already was. He clamored out from under the steaming hot water, made sure to take his time dressing and combing his hair to the perfect degree before making his way into the kitchen. Here, he knew, was where the encounter would happen.

He was correct; _she_ was there, at the counter, a cup of some mysterious liquid in her hand. The woman turned to him when Daniel entered, her face contorting into a frown. She was fairly young, but looked quite old for her age, thanks to smoking and other ambiguous sources, her wrinkles sharply outlining her mouth and eyes. Blonde hair, darker than Daniel’s, cascaded down her shoulders, bunched in thick pieces and littered with knots. The older woman’s outfit consisted of a simple blue t-shirt and gray sweats, complete with many various colorful arranges of stains. Daniel fought the sudden overwhelming need to vomit.  

“Good morning, Daniel,” his mother drawled out, her gaze raking across her son’s figure. Disappointment shown heavily within. “Sleep well?”

If his mother was in a fair mood this morning, surprisingly, then it was best not to provoke her. Daniel sat down at the small dining table in the corner of the dirty kitchen, grabbing an apple off the bowl in the middle. He had to shove some papers and books out of the way to be moderately comfortable. “Indeed.”

“I assume you know that now we’re settled in here, in this damn apartment, that you’re to go to your new high school today?”

“I do.” Daniel bit into his apple. The sour taste of it washed over his tongue and he forced away a cringe.

“And I’m not driving you. I doubt your father will either. We’ve got a meeting to attend.”

 _What, a meeting to pick up more drugs? You don’t fool me._ “Alright. I can take the bus.”

Daniel’s mother turned away, breaking eye contact and going back to making herself a hangover cure of some kind with a quite audible groan of pain. “Good.”

Contempt with the silence, the young teen bit into his golden apple, shifting a little in his seat. He pushed back the sudden urge to grab the steak knife nearby and lodge it straight through his mother’s throat. Then the urge to stick the same knife, coated with his mother’s slick, warm blood, into his father’s chest when he walked in, who was looking anything but healthy. His eyes were sunken into his skull, rashes covering most of his face where blonde hair did not. Wordlessly, Daniel’s father merely grabbed an apple with a single sluggish movement of his arm and left the room, ambling along like a zombie.

“Like I said,” said the mother, turning and strutting out of the room, a hand rubbing her temples and the other holding her drink, “he's not going to drive you.”

Letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, Daniel stood, chucking his half-eaten apple in the trash before grabbing his pure-white bag off the back of one of the dining chairs. The teen weaved his way through boxes, piles of trash and haphazardly thrown clothes to the front door. It was time to dive face-first into hell.

The school bus.

\----------------------

 

Indeed it _was_ hell. All the screaming, all the pounding on the windows and bus seats was driving the blonde even more insane than he already was. And that was saying something.

Daniel was curled up in the leather seat, hugging his bag to his chest tightly. He probably would have hated school a lot less if he had the ability to keep a steady job and be able to afford a car so he didn’t have to ride this yellow torture vehicle. His parents buying him one was certainly out of the question, so it was up to him to pay for one himself. But because of his odd appearance, his fake too-friendly attitude and his strange habits, no one was willing to keep Daniel longer than a week.

A fist slammed into the back of his seat, making home right in the middle of the blonde’s spine. Daniel snarled, spinning around in the seat to shoot a glare at the student sitting behind him. The kid-a guy with messy, dirty blonde hair and big, light blue eyes-whimpered and shrunk into his seat upon eye contact. It was too early in the school year to be showing his hostile, careless self, but right now Daniel couldn't care less. It was aggravating to be the victim of someone’s tantrum like that. So, satisfied at the boy’s fear, Daniel lowered himself in the seat and faced forward again, letting his boiling thoughts wander elsewhere.

“Shit,” Daniel then hissed to himself, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. He had forgotten to throw his sheets into the washer. Now he’d have to sleep with _her_ scent tonight. Great. This day was off to such a fantastic start.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the bus came to a shrieking stop. Students all around him stood, bursting with energy and eager to get off the vehicle. Daniel continued to stay seated and waited patiently, determined to be the last one off so he’d have some personal space. Of course, this was not to be.

Just as the blonde thought he was the last one, the kid from earlier jumped up and leaned on the back of Daniel’s brown leather bus seat. Daniel grimaced, not in the mood for whatever nonsense this energetic teen had to say. This boy had hit him right in one of his bruises, and Daniel did not count that as a first good impression.

“Hey, dude,” he started as Daniel slipped out of his seat, starting down the aisle. _Maybe if I walk fast enough he’ll leave me alone._ But the kid followed close behind. “I just wanted to say sorry about hitting your seat. I don't want to get off on the wrong start with a new kid on his first day!” There was still a little bit of fear lacing his voice, along with some uncertainty.

Daniel stopped, turning to face this guy with a fake, cheery smile on his face. What he’d give to slit this teen’s jugular open right then and there. “Right. Thanks, that really means a lot!” Then the blonde, after a brief moment of taking in the kid’s joyful and relieved expression, turned and hopped off the bus. Unfortunately, this guy stuck around.

He took in stride next to Daniel, hands wrapped around the straps of his book bag on his shoulders, appearing much too friendly. “I'm Jasper. And you are…?”

“Daniel! Nice to meet you,” he replied, faking enthusiasm. _Should've kept Jasper afraid of me. But I might as well merge myself into a friend group or something. Never know if I'll need a favor or not._

“So, what brought you to such a water-downed town such as this place?” Jasper asked, curiosity lacing his tone.

Daniel shrugged a little, lips pressing into a thin line. If there was anything that annoyed him more, it was small talk. Deep, expressive conversations were what really got him going. “My parents. They got a job offer here. One better than where we lived before and they decided to take it.”

“Whoa, really? What kinda job would that be? There aren’t many high-paying jobs in this small town.”

 _Drugs. They sell drugs._ “My mother got a nursing job at the hospital here. She couldn’t get in anywhere else in the state.”

The other nodded, frowning a little in contemplation. “Oh, I see. That’s pretty chill.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Daniel’s right eye twitched, wanting to desperately get off the topic of his parents. “So, um, anyway...since I am new and all,” the blonde paused for a second for dramatic effect and to gain some sympathy, “do you think you could give me a tour? I have a schedule but I honestly don't know where to go.”

“Sure! That’d be totally whack.” Friendly as ever, the dirty blonde-haired kid gave a thumbs up. “Lemme see your schedule.”

“One second.” Daniel reached into his bag, arm twisting awkwardly to pry into his front pocket. Successfully finding the slip he was given from the office over the weekend, he handed it over to Jasper, who examined the sheet and nodded to himself. “We don't have any classes together. Looks like you're a junior, right? I'm a senior so I had these teachers last year. I can show you where their classrooms are before the warning bell rings.”

“Thanks,” Daniel said, forcing a tiny smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Jasper gave another thumbs up in response, grinning wide. “No problemo! Follow me!” The older teen ran off, quickly diving into the river of people as they all headed into the school. For a moment, Daniel paused, eyes glossing over the school’s name; _Campbell High._ Somehow, it seemed familiar. But he didn’t dwell on that insignificant thought much longer and instead trained his gaze on his tour guide, pushing and shoving other students out of the way with his book bag and apologising innocently when they looked over and scowled.

“This is the main hall, the office is right there, followed by the courtyard by the library. There's the main gym, too, and the music wing down the hall. Main core classes are down this way, past the auditorium, and at the back of the school is the cafeteria,” rambled Jasper, a beaming smile on his face the entire time they strolled, exploring every nook and cranny of the school. Luckily for Daniel, Jasper even had the audacity to show him the place where students sneak away during lunch.

He pointed to a door, winking at his tourist. “In that room is a ladder that leads to the roof. It's usually unlocked, so sometimes kids sneak up there to makeout ‘n shit. It's right by the bathrooms too, so it's real easy to sneak off during lunch if you just ask to go to the restroom. I recommend going up there at least once, though. It’s totally rad and the view is crazy!”

“Wow. Thanks,” Daniel mumbled, rolling his eyes. He didn't date and he wasn’t necessarily interested in sightseeing, so there wouldn't be any point in going up there to ‘make-out ‘n shit.’

Unless he needed to fake someone’s suicide.

The rest of the tour was incredibly dull, as Jasper just showed him where each classroom Daniel had was, and where the other few bathrooms were. “So, think you’ll like this place?” the older teen asked his new friend, grinning and crossing his arms. “It'll be a heezy, huh, Daniel?”

Daniel didn't understand what that meant, but he simply nodded and played along nonetheless. “Yeah. This place seems fun! I know I'll fit right in,” he lied smoothly.

“Great!” Jasper exclaimed, punching Daniel lightly in the shoulder. “Well, I'll see you around. Bell’s ‘boutta ring in a few. Later, man! Oh, and good luck.”

Daniel gave a small wave as Jasper bounded off just as the five-minute warning bell echoed through the mostly empty hall. He turned, exhaling loudly, eyes rolling upwards. _Finally. Peace and quiet._ The blonde tugged on the straps of his heavy bag and headed to where his first period was, knowing being late on his first day was not a good first impression. And impressions are everything.

He slipped inside, introducing himself to the teacher-a fat old man with a long beard-who gave him an assigned seat before returning to the papers he was grading on his desk. Daniel obediently sat, neatly hanging his bag up on the back of the uncomfortable metal chair. It wasn't long until the tardy bell rang, signaling the beginning of the school day and for Daniel, signaling the beginning of another boring day.

Two minutes into the lecture on the different ways to dissect poems, the teen found himself drifting off again. He drifted away from reality, once more absorbed into his own thoughts and his own mind. Most of the ideas were either violent or downright fleeting, those ones nothing more than simple “what ifs” that most people have on a daily basis. But one thought stood out among the rest.

 _What if you destroy this school?_ whispered a tempting voice, _It will end your pain and suffering. Maybe even take yourself with the destruction? There’s nothing for you in this world, anyway. Everything is an illusion. Everything is worthless. Ascension to next stage of the universe would be the best option._

Daniel sat up a bit, biting his lip to the point of tasting the metallic bitterness of blood on the tip of tongue. _What a good idea,_ he responded back, tapping his mechanical pencil idly on the wooden desk. _But how?_

_Just think about it._

There were so many different ways he could destroy the school; bomb, mass murder by knife, mass murder by gun. But those-save for the bomb-would end with him certainly dead before the show could really get started. What was discrete, simple, and fast? Silent and deadly?

_Poison._

He could poison the entire school. Or, at least, most of it. But when? Lunch was an easy target; he could sneak back into the kitchen and dump poison into the food at any time, any day. That seemed simple enough. However, there needed to be a carefully plotted-out plan to this if it was to be a guaranteed success.

The gods must have been on his side. As Daniel was stuck, pondering when would be the best time to strike, some snotty-looking girls in the desks next to him were chattering quietly.  

“Prom’s coming up in a few months. You excited?”

“Yeah, definitely. I've found a few dresses I want to order online.”

“Nice! Meet too.”

“Are you thinking about asking anyone, Gwen?”

“Well, there's this cute redhead jock in my fourth period study hall...”

_Prom. There's always some food and beverages at prom, right? It won't be the whole school, but it’ll guarantee everyone at the event. Which is half the school already. And not only that, but poison is a clean and quick death. It's a way of purifying the soul and coaxing them into a wonderful afterlife. I could dump some kind of cheap poison-rat poison maybe?-into the punch or something. Add a little bit to the food and the whole place would be down in mere minutes._

_Perfect._

Silently thanking those students, he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder once the bell rung again. On the way out of his English class, he paused by the calendar taped on the wall and flipped through it, biting his lip once more. Then he stopped, his thumb gliding over the smooth paper, halting at a special date.

Two months. Two months until prom to the dot. Time was of the essence starting now, and he’d take extreme care to carefully plan out each and every detail.

There was no room for failure.

There was no room for distractions.

 


	2. Source of Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, David appears!
> 
> Thanks so much for kudos and the comment! Because I got a lot of positive feedback, and I pushed and got this chapter out as fast as possible. Probably should have worked on "David" instead, but...oh well.
> 
> This also has gotten a little personal, so I am really enjoying this one a bit more right now.
> 
> Enjoy!

The hallway is not much better than the environment of the typical classroom. In Daniel’s opinion, it is so much worse. Bodies melded together, pushing and shoving with meaty hands. A few times he had to balance himself in a poor attempt to keep from falling, either because of some idiotic boy roaring by or a prissy girl swinging her stiff, gel-soaked hair inches from his face. It is hot, too hot, being so close to so many other students and it put the teen on knife’s edge. _Too close. Too close._ Endless chatter rose, making any sensible person wince in slight agony. Daniel rubbed his arm, grinding his teeth together as he dodged out of the way of an oncoming flock of guys and cast his gaze upon the rest of the traveling student body.

And the said students at Campbell High were like vultures. He’d occasionally see some bigger boys surrounding smaller, weaker students in an attempt to instill fear and dominance. Once, he even spotted some short, chubby redhead freshman shoving a brown-haired scrawny sophomore into a locker. But Daniel never stopped to swoop in and save the poor victims, never confronted the bullies. It wasn't his problem, and he wasn't about to enact violence on some fools who would ultimately focus on him afterwards. Most of those guys would be dead soon anyway, and the blonde didn't want to slip up with his violent tendencies. However, if push came to shove, there was always a Plan B. Daniel recalled the glittering knife that sat at the bottom of his bag, waiting patiently for the perfect moment.

 _Not yet,_ he scolded himself, eyebrows furrowing on his face as he walked through the river of bodies, _but soon._

He preferred poison anyway now that he thought about it, despite the fact that he didn't have access to any at the moment. _Oh well._

Daniel then let the noise of the hallway fade into the background, blanking his mind, ridding of those violent thoughts that were entirely unneeded at this moment. His brain began to wander aimlessly, the search for his next period becoming more intensified as time ticked away.

There is one benefit to being jammed so tightly in between so many physical vessels, however: reality. Reality escaped him as he wandered along in the vulgar river, filled to the brim with a mass of wriggling bodies. Daniel felt nothing as he weaved through them, eyes fixated dead ahead. He did not think, did not emote nor feel any emotion. Daniel did not even feel the usual hatred bubbling within his chest, the kind that would settle thick and heavy on top of his cold heart, clogging his throat and suffocating him. Daniel did not feel it. He did not taste the usual tang of bitterness on his tongue. Time slowed and the teen could only register the beating of his own heart and the loud white noise of his own breathing. The chattering of the hallway completely faded away. The world became gray and black like an abyss.

The blonde briefly allowed his eyes to flutter shut, but only for a fleeting moment.

There is just so much _wrong_ here. Everything seems off, nothing seems on. _Life itself is a hologram, created for our inner demons to thrive in._

_Is there a purpose to this never-ending cycle of madness? When does it stop? And where does this all lead?_

Every year is a year closer to death.

Every month is a month closer to death.

Every week is a week closer to death.

Every day is a day closer to death.

Every minute is a minute closer to death.

_Every second is a second closer to death._

It leads to nothing but the end. _We all eventually cease to exist. No one will remember us. Every single one of us will die and be forgotten in the delusion of time._ _There will be no more life. Just empty, soulless voids filled with nothing but simple atoms, bouncing and bonding to one another. Humans are just simply worthless, so small in retrospect of bigger things we cannot begin to comprehend._

So does any of this really matter?

Nothing is really _real._ Dreams aren't real. They are merely _dreams. Illusions._ Some stupid _wish_ that can never be fulfilled no matter how hard anyone tries. The same thing applies to love: a stupid, stupid _illusion_ that people make up, possibly to only have comfort that they aren't alone.

But they are.

Love is not something anyone can _really_ achieve, no matter how hard they try.

_No matter how hard I try._

A small grin made its way onto Daniel's lips.  _Not much longer until this all goes to hell...until everything_ really _becomes insignificant._

The bell sings its horrid song just as his feet cross the border of the classroom door, Daniel’s dull, bored gaze soaking in its new surroundings. The teen gave a curt wave to the teacher and chose the only empty seat in the room; one in the back. He walked across the front of the class, finding that the quickest path to said desk would be to cut through the middle row. And now, with the new classroom to settle down in, Daniel blinked himself back into current of reality once more.

Unlike his previous two classes, all eyes were on him and he realised this a little too slowly. Daniel tried not to care-usually, he didn't-but something caught his eye. Time seemed to slow around him again, though for a different reason this time, as blue eyes locked with the most brilliant shade of green. Daniel found himself unable to catch his breath, choking on the air.

And this is when he found himself thinking, just for a second, _I think something may just matter after all._ _With a shade of green so beautiful as this, maybe I can dream. I can dream for this boy in front of me._

The world was no longer just black and white. Everything blossomed into a rainbow of colors, emerald green being the most prominent of the bunch.

Those emerald eyes belonged to a teen that seemed the same age as Daniel. His pale face was elegantly sculpted; toned and framed by a smooth jawline, sprinkled with little scarlet freckles across his cheeks. His lips were pink and plump and looked _too_ inviting for Daniel. This boy was completely and utterly beautiful; there was nothing imperfect in his slim and slender albeit fit body. Except maybe the fact that he wore a soccer jersey and was surrounded by a large group of friends.

Of course.

_Dreams are dreams, after all. There is no point to further explore him and that kid’s worthless self and his jocky, most-likely stuck up friend group._

Daniel rushed to his seat, stumbling over his own feet. He was so out of it that he had even forgotten to hang his bag up on the back of his chair, too engrossed in focusing his blue gaze on the mysterious jock at the front of the room. And that's what he did most of the period: stare dubiously at the redhead, trying to sort of these new emotions.

 _What are these...feelings aching within me?_ he asked himself, squirming a little and narrowing his eyes. This was the first time his heart had done a flip like this in a long while, the first time his heart pounded so hard it threatened to rip through his chest cavity. The blonde balled up his fists on the desk, his pencil creating a pinkish indent in his pale palm. _This...this can't be...this can't be love, could it?_ Sweaty brow, heart in his throat, the butterflies fluttering in the pit of his stomach. The burning sensation he had felt when they had locked eyes.

 _No, of course not. He's just good-looking, more so than most people._ _  
_

_Incredibly...good-looking..._

Daniel shook his head, putting it then in his palms and ripping at his hair. Right now, he didn't care if anyone saw him break down. _What the hell are these emotions? Why are they effecting me like this?_

If Daniel really was to poison the students going to prom, who could say this boy wouldn't go? Wouldn't drink the tainted punch? His chest clenched painfully. That would mean this kid would die.

Why did that fact hurt him so much?

_Maybe because...he's special..._

_Did I call him worthless? For him, I can make an exception on the entirety of the human race. And for him, I am willing to continue to fight this horrid cycle._

The rest of the period went too quick, his sight never faltering from the handsome guy at the front of the classroom. And when the bell ring, Daniel stood, abandoning his schedule and the classes Jasper had showed him to. He needed to follow his boy. Something in the back of Daniel’s head whispered uncanny words of adornment about the jock, forcing the blonde unconsciously to follow him.

So he did, trailing along like a puppy behind the redhead and his group of friends, who laughed and joked around with each other. There was a pang of hurt in Daniel’s chest as he listened in. Jealousy? He couldn’t be completely sure.

“Dude, ready for the game tonight?” one of the guys nudged the freckled kid, grinning excitedly.

He nodded in response. “Of course! I know we can do it if we all work together!”

_So innocent...so...clean…so pure._

“How are you always in such a good mood, David?”

Daniel’s lips quirked into a small smile at the name. He wanted to try it out on his tongue but that would have most likely gotten their attention, despite the rowdy halls and tons of people. He didn’t risk it.

David laughed a soft, delicate laugh. “Well, I-”

“Davey!”

Daniel and David’s group of friends all turn at the new voice, the pack shouting expressions of welcome at the newcomer.

“Hey, Jasper!”

"Jasper, what’s up?”

“Jas!” David chuckled, patting Jasper on the back as he strode up to the pack of jocks. “I didn’t see you this morning during breakfast. Where were you?”

The dirty blonde-haired kid rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, smiling wide. “Oh, I was just showing this new kid around. We got off on the wrong foot and he alsp looked a little lost so I wanted to help him out! He’s totally chill and if I see him again, I’m definitely gonna get to know him better. I understand how hard it is, switching to a new school and all in the middle of the school year.”

The redhead looked a little impressed. “Wow, Jas. That’s so kind of you!”

“Heh, shucks,” his friend replied, receiving light punches to his shoulders from the other guys. Then, to Daniel’s horror, blue eyes met his own and widened. “Speaking of the new kid, there he is now!” And the whole flock turned to stare. Including David.

_Oh no._

The blonde’s heart began to pound uncontrollably and he turned, about ready to dive into the nearest classroom and claim he was lost. His head hurt and his body felt weird and tingly; he couldn’t deal with actually facing his problem right now without sorting out what the exact source of it was. Which _definitely_ was _not_ love. But before he could flee, Jasper grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie and dragged him over. The group stopped walking and slipped off to the side, closer to the lockers and out of everyone’s way.

“This is Daniel, guys,” Jasper exclaimed, slinking an arm around Daniel’s shoulders. He forced himself not to shove Jasper away, if not for David’s sake.

Then _he_ stepped forward, outstretching his hand. “Hi, Daniel! I’m David.” The blonde’s name on the redhead’s tongue was bliss to his ears. His cheeks dusted a light crimson.

“Hello, David. It’s a _pleasure_ to meet you.” Daniel prayed his voice didn’t sound high-pitched like it did to his own ears.

“Oh, the pleasure’s all mine, friend!”

“Guys, we need to get to class. The bell’s about to ring,” one of the other jock intervenes, making Daniel grimace in disappointment. The knife seemed to call to him, saying it wanted to be shoved down this boy’s throat for being interrupted. However, the thought was quickly abolished when David smiled, making Daniel’s heart flutter again. “Aw, okay.”

“Actually, I think Daniel has class with you and I, Davey, if I remember correctly,” Jasper looked between the two of them. “So let’s go!”

“Oh, nice! Catch you guys later!” David calls to his friends, waving as Jasper and him started off, continuing down the hall. Daniel struggled to keep up, pushing and shoving people desperately.

As they hurried to their next class, David turned to the new boy, tilting his head. His green eyes sparkled in wonder. “Weren’t you in my last period?”

In response, Daniel nodded. He swallowed thickly, trying to find words. For once in his life, he had lost his good grip on manipulation tactics and his skill of flawless speaking. “Y-Yeah, think so. I saw you in the front row, right?”

“Yep! Well, I’m glad we’ve got at least two classes together so far. We should really get to know each other.”

 _Was he...does he actually show interest in me?_ the blonde thought, eyes widening just a bit in disbelief. “I agree. You seem like a real nice person and I would love to get to know you better. Maybe even become…” he searched for the word, his mouth dry, “...friends.”

Jasper had the biggest grin on his face and hugged the both of them to his sides. Daniel squirmed under his grip, almost seething. “Wow, this is top notch! We’re going to become great friends, us three,” Jasper laughed.

“Yeah,” David hummed in delight. He leaned forwards ever so slightly, peering over Jasper’s puffed up chest to get a look at Daniel. Their eyes met, and for a second, Daniel swore he saw David’s cheeks flare up in a blush. But it was over as soon as he saw it, and with a quiet sigh he couldn’t help but dismiss it as his imagination. His stupid, stupid, imagination.

Then the trio ducked into fourth period, Jasper chattering loudly about some utter nonsense Daniel could care less about. David didn't appear interested either, but politely nodded and chuckled at the appropriate times. _Seems like David knows how to fake other people out, too,_ Daniel noted, watching him carefully while they took their seats. This class was a study hall, so they could sit anywhere. Daniel almost smiled at how well his luck played out, as he ended up sitting right next to David. The redhead gave a small, sheepish smile when their gaze met again and the blonde snapped his away before his face burst into flames.

_These ungodly feelings will no doubt be the death of me._

“So...um,” David began, leaning back shyly in his metal chair, “w-what do you do for fun?”

Daniel hated small talk, but he understood David’s hesitance to talk to him. Daniel could definitely be a little off-putting at times. Plus, Daniel didn’t think he would mind listening to the other’s soft voice for hours on end, even if the conversation was pointless. “It may sound boring but,” he rubbed the back of his neck, self-conscious for the first time in a long while, “I like to clean. It’s very soothing to me and helps me pass the time.” _I also like to murder. Though I haven't actually done it. Yet. I will in a few months at prom! Ain’t that swell?_ But he kept that part to himself.

Surprisingly, David perked up and smiled. “No, that doesn’t sound boring at all! I’m not a fan of cleaning myself, but I’ve seen so many studies that it helps calm the mind and stuff. No judgement there!”

From the other side of David, Daniel could see Jasper peering over the top of his book, looking a little interested. But there was another kind of glint in his eye: jealousy. Daniel could see it plain as day. _Does he want in on the conversation?_ he wondered, then inwardly smirked. _Too bad, Jasper._

“Oh, I see,” Daniel murmured thoughtfully, returning to focus to the topic. “So, what do you do in your free time, then?”

David’s emerald eyes twinkled with excitement and Daniel swore Jasper let out a tiny huff from the far end of the row. “I love exploring the woods behind my house and hiking and camping! Camping is my favorite. It's so fun! I really love nature. It calms me just like cleaning calms you, I guess you could say.”

Daniel’s lips quirked into a genuine smile. Man, did he have it bad for this jock. “That sounds fun. I've never actually done any of those things, so I couldn't say if they’d be something that interests me, unfortunately.”

The redhead leaned forward, mouth agape. This startled the teen sitting next to him. “What?!” he gasped, flabbergasted, “that's like saying you've never been outside! Have you ever gone to a park with your family or gone hiking? Or camping??”

 _I wonder if things would be different if the three of us were...actually a family. I'm sure I’d have a vastly different outlook on everything._ “No, I haven't.”

“Seriou-?” David started, but was abruptly cut off by the teacher.

“Hush! This is a quiet study hall!” she growled, giving the pair a glare to silence them. A few heads from the front turned to also give them dirty looks for being interrupted in their work time. Jasper even giggled quietly in amusement. Daniel curled his lip, hand twitching as he leaned back to pull a book out of his bag and at the same time David turned away, frowning a little. To the blonde, it looked like he had so much more he wanted to say. He wasn't as shy as he seemed, after all.

Daniel opened his book and laid it flat on the wooden desk, unable to focus on the black words printed on the pristine white page. They swam in his vision tauntingly. His heart was beating erratically in his chest, and he ground his teeth together. He just talked to David. _I talked to David! I...I actually had a conversation with David. We’re friends. We’re friends. We’re...friends._ Why did that word leave such a bad taste in his mouth? Why did he feel as if that wasn't enough?

He shook his head. _Of course it’s enough. Even so, being friends is too much. I’ll eventually move on and forget about David. Just as everyone in time will be forgotten._  
  
Daniel stared down intently at the words on the pages of his books, trying so hard to ignore the pain. He couldn't take the pain of being forgotten by _him,_ the fact that Daniel might even forget him himself. It was crushing, smashing him into the ground…Daniel couldn't take it any longer, couldn't keep it under control.  
  
“GODDAMMIT!” he snarled, slamming his book shut, eyes wild with emotion that the blonde struggled to contain. He didn’t understand these feelings, didn’t understand why they were corrupting him like this. Every inch of him burned with bewilderment, his veins like fire and his hands itching to slice into something. To watch something die before him.

 _Jasper sounds good right now..._  
  
“Do you want a trip to the office? This is the second interruption from that little area over there,” growled the teacher, snapping Daniel out of his confused daze. The teen raised his icy gaze to meet the teacher’s, feeling something beginning to burn his cheeks when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that David was staring, looking dumbfounded and alarmed at the outburst from his new friend.  
  
Daniel shook his head, finally breaking eye contact. He took a long, deep breath. A lie easily escaped his mouth. “No, ma’am! This book is just so infrutating. Forgive me. It won’t happen again.”  
  
“Good. See that it doesn’t,” she mumbled, highly annoyed, and returned to her computer at her desk. The rest of the students that had turned around scoffed or rolled their eyes and returned to their busy work as well.  
  
His hand twitched again. _The knife was really screaming his name now…_  
  
“Daniel?” came a soft, genuinely concerned whisper, breaking him away yet again from his thoughts, “is the book really that...you know…”

For a moment, the blonde couldn't reply. He was so amazed; how was David not annoyed at him like everyone else? “Uh, y-yeah. This book is so good it just...really makes me mad.”

David nodded slowly in understanding. He whispered, “Yeah, I totally get that! I love reading and sometimes books can get real good but really aggravating! What's it about?”

Daniel swallowed. He wasn't actually _reading_ it right now, instead focusing intently his inner turmoil. But David didn't need to know that. “Um, I don't think you’d find it that interesting…” he scrambled for a topic change and quick, “want to exchange schedules? I want to see if you have any other classes with me.”

Book immediately forgotten, the other boy nodded and grabbed a slip of paper out of his green, pine-tree printed bookbag. He slid it across the table for Daniel to see.

Daniel examined it closely, memorizing each number in the order the best he could. “No more classes,” he said quietly and sighed dejectedly. _But now I know where he is at all times. I can follow him...I can watch him..._ his eye twitched. _I can always protect him, just in case his dumbass jock buddies can't be there for him._

“Thanks,” Daniel replied softly, pushing it back to him. “It sucks that we don't have any classes for the rest of the day.”

“Two is better than one!” mused David, smiling almost shyly. “But we can still always hang out after school, you know.” His warm breath from whispering ghosted over Daniel’s face.

That made the blonde’s heart burn and do another flip, heat flooding his face and eyes widening in disbelief. “A-After school? Hang out?”

And now, the older boy beside David looked livid. _Is that my imagination? I thought Jasper liked me._

“Yeah. I wouldn't mind getting to know you better! Whenever you're free, just send me a text. I'm sure Jasper and I would have so much fun with you!” And David slid over another piece of paper, this one having a seven-digit number scribbled across it in sloppy black ink. Daniel blinked, completely star-struck. Though the mention of Jasper being present wasn't something to smile about, Daniel was still bewitched that _David_ had asked _him_ to _hang out_. Together. Daniel ignored the relieved look Jasper wore as he resumed working.

Shakily, the blonde took the slip and tucked it neatly into his front pocket of his hoodie. “T-Thanks. I definitely will!” _Not_ , he added, panic flooding his veins, _what the fuck do I text him?? How?! When?_

Maybe he’d just sticking to getting to know him better from _far away_ instead. Plus, he wouldn't have to force himself to talk to Jasper for unnecessary reasons.

All too soon, class was over, Daniel’s head swarming with thoughts-and, of all things, _dreams-_ of spending time after school with David instead of at his home. By himself. Alone in his room.

Anything was better than being in the same household with his parents. _Especially_ being with David.

Hopefully alone.

In a room.

On a bed.

Daniel shook his head vigorously, growling under his breath at such impure thoughts and swung his bag over his shoulder. He, David, and Jasper all bid farewell, Daniel sporting a blush as David and him waved at each other and he exited the room. Being the gentleman he was with _no ulterior motives whatsoever_ , Daniel allowed David to leave first.

Walking down the hall this time wasn't as bad. It wasn't as angering as before, with all the obnoxious chattering and bullies beating up students nearby. It was actually... _okay._ Because Daniel had something to look forward to now. Whether he recognised it or not, he _had it bad._ He was hopelessly head over heels for David. These things he was feeling were feelings of hopeless love, something more than a mere little high school crush. And this was proven as Daniel followed David down the hall, not too close and not too far either. The blonde paused, watching the redhead duck safely into his next period before he turned to find his own fifth period.

The teen walked into the class, finding a seat right away and abandoning any intention of saying hello to the teacher. All he could think about was David, David, _David._ Daniel would travel to the ends of the earth for this stupid jock.

And _nothing_ would ever get in his way.

The teacher stood, signalling the start of class. He barely addressed Daniel and straightened his tie. He started the new period with fake smile, eyes crinkling up and masking the bags under them, masking the loathing he felt for this world. Daniel counted the periods: _only three more periods to wait. Then I'll be able to see David again..._

And only a few more months to wait. _Then I'll be able to destroy this hellhole prison and...take David for myself._


	3. Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a ROLL with this fic right now! Probably because I'm super hyped for season 3!! 
> 
> Also, I really have no words for the comments left on the last chapter! They are the real reason I was able to get this chapter out as quick as I have. Those comments mean so much to me and I'm so glad to be in such a positive and supporting community. I want to reply to each and every comment, but I don't want to raise the comment count on my fic with my own replies. So, here's my reply to all of you: thank you!!! <33 I love all you guys so much and I'm so happy to hear that you're enjoying my story. It means so much more than you guys know <3

School was out in no time; though to Daniel, it felt like an eternity. He spoke to no one other than a few quick greetings and goodbyes and thought of no one other than David. The cute jock was always at the front of Daniel’s mind. His existence was like a leech. A good leech.  _ Leeches are good, right? They clean your blood. _

Daniel pursed his lips, cursing himself as he made his way towards the back entrance of the school, the way he had arrived this morning. It was, once again, time for the unholy contraption called a bus.

But he had some time to spare. Ahead of him, through the different colors and styles of hair, Daniel spotted a certain redhead, his hair sticking up in that unmistakable same fluff Daniel sported.  _ Does he ride a bus too?  _ he thought, one brow raised in surprise. He recalled not spotting him this morning. Or maybe, David didn't notice him at the time.  _ Or is he just walking Jasper to the bus? _ Beside David, Jasper was there, a big smile on his face and his arms waving erratically, dramatically explaining whatever he was talking about. Daniel itched to put an end to Jasper’s blubbering. Then David laughed, his smile making Daniel grow one of his own and forget about such violent thoughts.  _ So...cute… _

Daniel scowled.  _ Cute? What a dull choice of wording. David is so much more than that. _

All of the students broke free of the school’s confines, free to the chilly afternoon air. The sun was hiding behind the gray clouds, which were swollen with moisture and ready to release the storm that brewed inside. Daniel’s mood skyrocketed as he stepped foot outside; storms were pleasant to him. They washed away all that was unclean with a powerful performance of violence. To him, a perfect day included stormy weather.

Daniel slowed his quick pace, focusing in on the pair ahead of him. They had ceased their walking and were chatting off to the side, not too far away from Daniel’s and Jasper’s bus. The closer he got, the more of the conversation he could hear.

“-raining soon. You sure you don't want to ride with me? I know you have to walk a long way from the bus stop. Plus, the guys and I are going to go to the mall for some new sports gear, since practice is cancelled today,” David was saying with his hands on his hips. Daniel smiled a bit.  _ I wonder how excited David gets when he shops...I bet it's priceless. Guess I'll head to the mall too, then. _

Jasper shook his head, waving his friend off. “Nah, head on out without me. I'm working on a project when I get home.”

David lit up with curiosity. “A project you didn't tell me about? What is it? Can I help with anything?”

The other's blue eyes widened in something that appeared to Daniel as fear. “W-What?” he stuttered. _ Is Jasper blushing?  _ “No, this is a s-secret project. It's for the person I'm asking to prom.”

“What?! You're gonna actually ask someone and you didn't tell me?” David was practically bouncing up and down, his mouth agape. He also looked a little angry, but it was in a playful nature. “Who?? You  _ have  _ to tell me!”

Jasper bit his lip, visibly nervous. “Lay off, man,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, “I don't want to spoil the surprise just yet. I'm not telling anyone until the project-er, I guess I can call it a proposal-is halfway complete. Sorry, Davey.”

“Oh, that's fine,” he pouted, looking Jasper up and down with a pitiful gaze, then he smiled. “You always come up with the coolest stuff. You'll have the best proposal out of everyone in the school, I just know it!”

The blush on the dirty-blonde grew darker. How David didn't notice it, Daniel didn't know. “T-Thanks, Davey. That means a lot.” A pause, then he sighed and glanced towards the buses. “Catch you later, then! I'm headin’ off. The buses are probably gonna leave soon.”

With that, they waved to each other and went their separate ways, leaving Daniel standing a few feet away, looking like a fool. His fists were clenched, knuckles turning paper-white. Daniel’s heart was in his throat; he felt the lump sitting there, choking and suffocating him. Sweat gathered on his forehead and panic filled his veins. Everything at that moment was too overwhelming. The students all around him, pushing and grazing his body as they moved made him feel claustrophobic, like his soul was about to be pushed out of the vessel it already claimed. The echo of thunder sounded nearby, but in the blonde’s ears it sounded far, far away. The smell of rain, so sweet before, now turned sour and repulsive and made Daniel feel like he was about to vomit, sickness pooling in his gut. Bile rose in his throat, the bitterness of it touching his tongue.

What is honestly the point in  _ anything?  _ It's hard to get what you want. And usually, after you do, it never turns out the way it is planned. Happy endings are false, just as the concept of having dreams are. Because nothing will ever go your way. Daniel knew this.

_ Jasper is going to ask David to prom. _

It was so obvious. It was as plain as day. The way Jasper acted so anxious, so uneasy around the topic. Earlier today, his jealousy at David asking Daniel to hang out. It was because Jasper  _ liked  _ David. Jasper is going to ask David to the prom, David will say yes, and Daniel will probably collapse from pain and die. His heart will shatter and become a broken mess of poisonous glass shards. He will probably actually keel over and die, forgotten to the couple and the rest of the world. Or, more likely, everyone else but David would die. The blonde would make sure his little jock would live through that night, even if he didn't himself. Jasper is going to die, though, painful and slow. He would make absolute sure of that.

Because  _ no one  _ is going to take David away from him.

Immediately, he abandoned his mission of following David to the mall- _ I'll take David to the mall myself one day, of course  _ not  _ on a date or anything-  _ and hurried over to his bus, determined to get a glimpse of Jasper’s prom proposal. He climbed on, bitterness now filling the lump that was his heart. Swallowing heavily, he moved over to another seat closer to the front, desperate to stay as far away from Jasper as possible. It would decrease the chance of blood spilling on the dirty black floors of the vehicle. But before Daniel could slump into his chosen seat, Jasper had jumped into the air and was waving spastically at his new friend.  _ Of course. _

“Daniel! Hey, Daniel!” he was calling, attracting the attention of the small amount of other students sitting around, “sit with me! Come over here and sit with me!”

_ Goddamnit. Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him,  _ the blonde chanted in his head, teeth grinding together as he pushed his way towards the back of the bus where Jasper and a few of his friends were. Dread quickly pooled in his stomach.  _ Do. Not. Kill. Him. Not yet. Don't do it. _

“Are you sure, Jasper? I wouldn't want to intrude...weren't you sitting with someone this morning anyway?” Daniel said, cheerfulness laced with a trace amount of sourness. Daniel then wanted to smack his forehead: Jasper didn't sit with anyone earlier. He did not help his situation in the slightest.

_ Fuck. _

Jasper shook his head. “Uh, no, I wasn't sitting with anyone else. I usually sit by myself on the bus because these seats are so small. But you look so sad by yourself!”

The blonde bristled, watching as Jasper got out and allowed Daniel to smash himself up against the cool window pane, bookbag sitting comfy in his lap. The older teen plopped down right next to him.  _ Too close.  _ Jasper grinned. “So how was your first day at Campbell High?” he chided him, turning to face his younger friend.

“Oh, it was fine,” Daniel says, letting a smile wash over him, a dreamy smile escaping his lips unconsciously. “I've met a few nice people today.”  _ And one angel.  _

Jasper chuckled, leaning back as the bus roared and took off, out of the school parking lot. “I'm glad you're doing okay, then! Moving and going to a whole new school is hard.”

The younger boy could care less, but since the question was implied in Jasper’s comment, he asked the inevitable: “Have you moved before?”

He nodded in reply, smile faltering. “Yeah. Last year. My folks had a falling-out with their jobs and we had to move somewhere cheaper and more affordable. This town’s a little run down, but it's nice once you get to know it. Same with the school. This school’s actually kinda nice-they got all kinds of fancy techno stuff my old school didn't have! I really like it here now, even though I do miss my old place from time to time. But you can't change the past, right?”

Daniel barely listened to Jasper ramble, more focused on controlling his rising anger and impulse to whip out his knife and stab this kid right in the heart.  _ Then stab him a few more times in the stomach... _ he shook his head, then, realising the other teen was waiting eagerly for a response, gave a fake sad smile. “Oh, wow. It seems like you love it here now, though!”

“Of course! I've met so many rad people. Everyone is super nice here too.”

“Definitely seems like it. And that's coming from someone who’s only been here a single day.”

Jasper flashed Daniel a wide smile, then gasped and jumped up, grabbing his bag and throwing it over one of his shoulders. “Oh! Looks like this is my stop! Catch you later, pal.” He waved at the younger boy then strode down the aisle after saying bye to his other jock friends. Daniel now sat in silence, relief washing over him. Jasper was gone, now Daniel could control his anger in peace. As he inhaled deeply, he turned to gaze out the window, watching Jasper cross the street and head towards a small, one-story blue house with a little bed of red tulips growing out front. And as the bus began to move again, Daniel could glimpse Jasper unlocking the front door with a key from the front pocket of his yellow bookbag before he entered the house.

The blonde leaned forward, resting his forehead against the sticky brown leather of the back of the seat in front of him. The gross feeling that came with coming in contact with the material didn't bother him at that moment. Instead, it took him everything he had not to cry out in joy.  _ Perfect. I'll head to his house after I get off at my stop. It looks like his place isn't a very long trek from my house anyway. Lucky me. _

So many thoughts drifted in and out of his head. Daniel had always been very good at quick thinking in situations that require fast and dire action. However, he did enjoy planning things out. It made him feel more comfortable, made him feel less of the creeping paranoia that came with doing unacceptable things. So impatiently, he waited. He waited, calculating different outcomes and different ways he could break in and destroy the project. What felt like hours were only a few minutes in reality. 

And then Daniel stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He pushed his way to the front, gave the bus driver an automatic, friendly nod before hopping off the vehicle. It drove away, rumbling and hissing as it glided down the road, then turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

Then the teen ran. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him and his heavy bookbag. Thunder growled overhead and Daniel let a maniacal grin creep onto his face; it was too wide, too toothy, too wild to be true. A hysterical laugh escaped through his pearly whites and it drifted into the air, stifling the thick humidity and thick scent of rain. Daniel felt thrill bubble into his veins as even more ideas popped into his head.  _ What kind of project is Jasper working on? Is it something I can catch on fire? Something I can rip into hundreds of pieces? Something I can shatter on the ground?  _

Silence ensued as Daniel made it roughly a block away from his target’s house. It was important to keep quiet. What would Jasper do if he saw his “friend” creeping around his house?

Daniel didn't want to stick around to find out, no matter how mediocre the consequences might be.

Finally, the older boy’s house came into view. Daniel dropped his white bag behind a larger tree on the corner of the street, crouched and dug through it quickly. At this moment, he didn’t care about the grass and mud stains staining the bottom of his white bag. His grin widened impossibly more when he found his knife underneath his folders and binders, then slipped it into the front pocket of his hoodie. As he did so, he felt something graze his fingertips and he paused to pull it out, confused.  _ David’s number.  _ Daniel’s grin shrunk and became a sweet smile.  _ I'll text him later today.  _ For a moment, panic gripped him when he realised he had no idea what exactly he would say, but that faded as soon as it had overcame him. Now was not the time to worry about that. If he even wanted a chance with David, Jasper’s demise would have to ultimately come first.

Shoving the piece of paper in a pocket on his jeans as to guarantee it safe and unable to be lost, the blonde walked casually towards the mint-blue home. Honestly, it looked fairly cozy; something Daniel may not have minded living in himself with a  _ real  _ family to love him, a safe place where he could invite his friends over to hang out, play video games, eat junk food, have  _ real  _ fun…

He shook his head grimly.  _ That's not possible. That's foolish of me to think, to even  _ consider.  _ Why would I want someone to love me? Why would I even have friends? Everyone is idiotic, annoying. What's the point of video games anyway? Junk food is disgusting. Is fun even real? Focus on what's most important right now. Do not get distracted. It can hinder the success of the outcome. _

Daniel bent low, stalking around to the side of the house. He’d avoid getting grass stains on his clean, white clothes, but if it was absolutely necessary he would crawl and suffer through the dirt. The boy was silent on his feet, the swishing of grass under the soles of his shoes the only noise besides the leaves of nearby trees rustling in the pre-storm wind. There was a window on the side of the house and Daniel decided to peek in it first, knowing the windows at the front of the house belonged to the living room. The blonde peeked his head around the corner, peering inside the mysterious room.

_ Great! Jasper’s room is on the right side of the house. My luck is incredible. Storms really do bring perfect days. _

Past the glass was a small room, the walls a deep violet, matching the purple and yellow curtains lining the edge of the window. All around were posters of different bands, different television shows Daniel didn't recognise, and tons of soccer promotions and medals. A desk littered with papers sat on the opposite wall of Jasper’s bed beside the wooden closet doors. Daniel cringed at the entire setup of the room; it was messy and the bold colors of everything clashed and made it a sore sight to look upon. And right in the middle of this room stood Jasper himself, holding up some kind of paper.  _ A rough draft for something?  _ He turned it to the side, then to the opposite side, before crumpling it up and tossing it into a bin filled with other ambiguous papers near his bedroom door. Then the older teen crouched in front of his project that laid sprawled on the floor, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner. Daniel’s icy blue eyes widened at what he saw.

Jasper’s project was  _ beautiful.  _ It was a long canvas, painted with a wondrous amount of greens, pinks, and yellows that all melted into one another, creating a breathless, moving image of swirls and strokes. Each color faded into one another, perfect to every degree. In a bold, sparkling gold paint, the question  _ ‘Prom?’ _ stood right-smack in the middle, there and in the viewer’s face. Along the edges of the long canvas were vines that were woven delicately in and out of the painting, made up of leaves and roses of such a deep red that had even Daniel taken back for a moment. There were no real words to capture the the exact beauty of the artwork Jasper had created.

Daniel stared at it, forgetting to breathe for a moment.  _ That's Jasper’s project?!  _ he screamed in his mind,  _ it's...it's… _ He almost growled. There was  _ no way  _ David would say no to something so magnificent as that.  _ I...I've lost before the competition even begins? _

Jasper picked up some kind of special markers and began outlining the cursive calligraphy of the word  _ ‘Prom'  _ with a small blush on his cheeks, humming some soft tune under his breath. The dirty-blonde haired boy was in a trance, captured by what Daniel could only assume were the fantasies of going to prom with David. Dancing, moving to the beat of song, then wrapping his hands around the redhead’s waist as the tempo slowed and became more calm. Noses touching, breath warm and soft on each other’s glowing cheeks in the dim lightening… Daniel let out a low hiss. How  _ dare  _ Jasper dream of doing such things with  _ Daniel’s  _ angel? Confused, Jasper glanced up and at the slightly cracked open window at the noise emitted, a frown working its way onto his lips as he searched for the source of the said sound.

Daniel flung himself out of the view of the window, pushing his back up against the blue siding of the house. Anger was boiling in his stomach again, this time to the extreme degree of lava inside the belly of a volcano. 

And Daniel was about to erupt.

Before he could do anything rash, his hand froze on the handle of the sheathed knife when he heard the bang of a door clicking open, then slamming shut. The blonde slowly moved back over to the window and looked in again. 

Jasper had left the room. Whether to get food or more supplies, Daniel didn't know nor care. He was gone, and now a chance had presented itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter gets super intense...be prepared.


	4. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THE NEW EPISODE WAS GREAT! David is so adorable I love him so much????? I have so many high hopes for season 3 (DANIEL WHERE ARE U-) 
> 
> GAHHH comments are amazing!!!!! I love all you guys and hope you are prepared for this evENTFUL chapter!
> 
> \---------
> 
> WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE

Another distant rumble of thunder echoed in the sky above. Daniel gripped the window pane and tugged it open, exhaling slowly. It slid upwards freely, allowing Daniel a smooth entrance into the room. _It's now or never._ So the young teen stood, glanced towards the street, then heaved himself through the window.

The first thing he did was rush over and lock the door. If Jasper came back, he’d have time to escape before the older kid got the key and came inside. Then Daniel walked over to the painting and knelt before it, examining it at a closer distance. It was even more beautiful up close. _Oh, what a shame. Such amazing effort shouldn't be put into something so worthless and futile._

Jasper would learn his lesson for interfering with true love.

Knees creaking quietly, Daniel stood back up and glanced around the room. If he used his knife to tear through the canvas, Jasper could repair it with glue or even use the pieces for something else. No, this type of project had to be dealt with differently.

With fire.

The blonde quickly rummaged through Jasper’s desk, under the bed, and briefly in the closet. When he didn't find a lighter- _my luck was soon to run out soon anyway_ \- he pulled at his hair in frustration. There weren't any matches anywhere either, nor any rocks he could use to make sparks. As he went to find another piece of metal to use to create a small fire with his knife’s blade, the doorknob jiggled.

“Huh?” came a breathy gasp of disbelief, then another, rougher tug on the door. Luckily, it did not budge in its place. Daniel’s heart rate spiked. _Shit._ And without thinking, he grabbed the long canvas, shoved it out the window and scrambled out after it. In a flash, the window pane was back in place, the canvas was under his arm, and his feet were pushing him off across the front lawn and in the direction of his house. Using his other hand, Daniel snatched up his bag from behind the tree in a single movement and simply ran, stumbling over the awkwardness of the canvas and the weight of his bag. Rain began falling just then, pelting the ground and starting to soak through Daniel’s clothing. But, his luck was still with him as he came to a skidding stop at his front door: his parents weren't home yet. Relieved, Daniel dropped everything he was holding, yanked his key messily out of his bag and fumbled with the lock. Once open, he dragged everything inside and locked the door once more behind him. Everything sunk into place when the lock clicked into place, the reality of the current situation hitting him hard.

 _I can't believe I got it. I wanted to leave the damage behind for him to see, but at least I got it successfully,_ he thought, leaning against the door. His gaze flicked down to the painting lying on the heaps of trash covering the floor. The paint of it had already begun to run in certain spots, most likely an after effect of the rain.

Running a hand through his damp hair, Daniel discarded his bookbag on the couch as he made his way through the house, dragging Jasper’s prom proposal along behind him. He grabbed a lighter he knew his father used when he smoked on the way to the bathroom, taking a deep breath. It felt as if burning this piece of art would release all of Daniel’s strange emotions that were seething inside of him. Sending this thing up in flames would free Daniel.

And it did; Daniel sat and watched as flames licked the painting where it sat in the bathtub, searing it and scarring it. The paint melted, running along the edges and ruining the question _‘Prom?’_ behind recognition. The roses wilted and died, their petals becoming nothing more than ashes. The fire and the artwork, when combined, made a unique combination; a performance so much more beautiful than the art itself. Daniel felt a tingling sensation fizz in his blood and the insane grin returned to his mouth, the light illuminating all the right portions of his face. And he, too, was beautiful in that moment. For once, Daniel felt complete, taking such pleasure in ruining someone else’s life.

He could only imagine how watching someone die, watching someone writhe in their own agony, would make him feel.

Hopefully he’ll be able to discover it very soon.

Before the flames could grow completely out of control and devour the proposal completely, he turned the knob of the shower on and let the water put out the fire. Then, grin never faltering, he picked it up and carried it to his room.

Tonight, at midnight, Daniel would deliver it to Jasper’s doorstep. He’d show Jasper just what happens when you mess with the devil and his little angel. And hopefully, Daniel would arrive home without his parents knowing about his outing.

But somehow he knew tonight was going to go much differently than planned.  


\--------------

 

_Smack._

“Where were you? It's one in the morning. You're out past curfew. And you're soaking wet! Jesus Christ, Daniel.”

Daniel sneered, his celeste eyes alight with searing flames. He rotated his jaw, taking his sweet time in replying. Right now, the teen didn't have any care in the world. All he could think about was how Jasper would react to the wonderful display outside his window when he woke in the morning. “Since when do you care about curfew?”

Daniel’s father gasped, looking wounded. But it was fake. Anger was boiling in those dilated blue eyes. “I _always_ have! I've _always_ cared about you. That's why I do this.”

“Are you sure?” The young boy’s gaze gravitated towards the familiar belt in his father’s rough and calloused hands. “To me, it doesn't seem like it. And I don't think the cops would see it as ‘caring' either.”

 _“What the_ fuck _do you think you're doing, Daniel?!”_

_“Just going to the bathro-”_

_“You woke us up! Do you have any idea what time it is?! What we went through just a few hours ago?”_

_Daniel winced. He knew. “No, I don't-”_

_“You're worthless, you know that? None of your dreams will ever be accomplished. You'll be pushed down the social latter and be lost forever to the streets, alone, dirty, and without anyone to love you. You'll starve to death and be pulled apart inch by inch by vultures. You'll be left to rot. Because you are nothing.”_

“What's up with you tonight? You haven't talked back in such a long time! I thought you knew the rules. You're going to get a grave punishment for arguing,” came the man’s slurred growl, the belt snapping. Then it was sent flying towards Daniel. He barely managed to dodge out of the way, his entire body ablaze. With another yowl of drunken anger, the teen’s father lashed the belt towards his son again. Somehow, the excitement of giving Jasper what he deserved vanished into thin air.

And when the belt broke skin on Daniel’s pale face, something broke inside his mind too. Finally, he was unable to hold back any longer. Everything-all his emotions, all his confusion, all his everything-it all came rushing forwards in a flurry of violence.

It happened quick. The knife Daniel carried in his hoodie had somehow gotten in his palm, then it was somehow lodged in the throat of Daniel’s father. For a moment, the slashed and damaged windpipes could be seen, contracting and stretching unnaturally. Then they were gone from sight, blood immediately spilling at alarming speeds out of the wound and causing a horrible choking noise to echo from the father’s mouth. His hands went up to grab at the knife, dropping the belt and clawing at it desperately before falling limpy to his sides. It took a second for the blonde to process what exactly he had just done, but when it clicked in his mind, he laughed. First it started out lowly; a gurgling, happy sound. And then it rose in pitch, higher and higher until it was higher than any high either of his parents had ever had. Daniel lurched the knife downwards, the blade messily cutting through flesh and ripping a hole through clothing and down the older man’s chest. At this point, crimson was everywhere, soaking and staining the boy’s black hoodie and jeans as well as the clothing that his father wore. And with one last yank, the knife was back in the air, dripping red as it abandoned the torn body, leaving it to collapse lifelessly to the floor in a large puddle of its own sticky blood.

_How elegant._

“Daniel? What's all the ruckus-” the mother started, ambling into the room and rubbing her bloodshot eyes. She looked even more disgusting this morning, if that was even possible. Upon seeing her husband lying on the ground, drowning in his own blood and her son, covered in said liquid, she screamed. It silenced Daniel’s manic laughter and drew his eyes to her’s.

“Good morning, mother.”

She looked like a fish; her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, lost for words. Daniel almost giggled at the sight. “D-D-D-Daniel?! What h-happened here? Did y-”

The blonde lowered his arm and faced his mother head on, stiff and frozen as a board. “He deserved it, mother. You knew he beat me. Tortured me. Took out his pain and suffering on my body.” The knife twirled in between his scarlet fingers and he stared at it with extreme interest. It was such a nice sight. His knife finally got what it wanted, just as his lust for blood was satisfied. For now. "But you did nothing. You never tried to stop it. Why?”

Daniel’s mother trembled, her legs wobbling and unsteady. She leaned heavily against the wall behind her, tears streaming down his dirty cheeks. “I-I...I don't-”

“I don't want to hear your excuses. You are a poor excuse for a parent.” Daniel walked forward, gracefully stepping over the mess of his father on the floor. He closed the distance between him and the older woman in seconds, the blade slicing down her face. Then he grabbed the handle of the knife with both hands and dug the metal deep into her neck, twisting and turning it to make the experience all the more painful. She let out a gurgling, horrid scream, not even trying to fight back as she slumped against the wall, a waterfall of red trickling down her front and out of her mouth. _Good! Her disgusting shirt is now painted a more vivid color. Who knows what history those previous stains held._

After a while, the choking stopped. Both of his parents laid dead on the floor, the faint moonlight streaming in from the windows illuminating the art work of their death. Daniel admired it for a moment, more amazed than when he had first seen Jasper’s project. _Oh, I still can't wait to see how he acts tomorrow! Will he talk about it?_

Emotions rammed into him all at once, everything flooding back as he gazed at the bodies beneath his feet. These emotions were for the future; for Jasper’s demise, for his and David’s love. There was nothing, not a single ounce of regret or sadness or horror for the murder he had just committed. No disgust like yesterday morning when he woke up covered in sweat. Nothing. It was just...empty.

And he liked it.

Daniel dropped the knife at his side, looking down at himself. He was covered head to toe in blood, the sticky substance no longer fresh and warm, but now crusty and cold on his clothing and skin. _I should probably clean up the bodies before I clean myself, though,_ he thought, pursing his lips. _I'll do it in the morning. I'm too tired to care at the moment._

The buzz of the adrenaline died down and the blonde wandered down the hall, no longer quiet on his feet. There was no need to be silent and careful if the dangers were taken care of.

“I should have done that long ago,” he muttered to himself, grabbing the knob with his bloody hand and flinging the bathroom door open. Daniel stepped inside, stripped, and got into the tub. He washed away everything: all the ashes from the burning, all the crimson covering his body. The hot water cascaded down his bruised back, searing and causing his flesh to turn a beat red. And it wasn't until he felt clean-so, after a few hours of showering-and wasn't until the water started to go cold did Daniel step out. He dried himself off, bandaged up his wound from the belt, got into some comfortable pajamas, and went into his own room. On the way, he found his mother’s phone and deposited it on his nightstand.

 _Shit. I never changed the sheets,_ he cried mentally, ripping them off his bed in a brief spurr of anger at himself. The teen balled them up, threw them into his dirty laundry hamper, then pulled some extra blankets out beneath his bed. They weren't white and perfect, but it would be better than sleeping on the mess of his other ones.

So, with a clean body, clean sheets, Daniel curled up in his bed. He smiled up at the ceiling, inhaling and exhaling at a slow and calm pace. With a slip of his hand, he snatched the phone he had took from his parents and the slip paper he had kept safe from the nightstand.

For a moment, he hesitated. Panic gripped his insides. _What should I text him? What should I do??_ Then, with a forced sigh, Daniel told himself to go with his gut, to just be himself. No masks. Unless, of course, they were one-hundred percent necessary to gaining David’s love. Which, at this point, after everything, Daniel admitted it.

Daniel loved David.

Daniel: **Hey. Is this David? It's Daniel. From school?**

His finger hovered over the send button and he groaned. “Fucking do it already,” he snarled at himself, then slammed his finger down on it. _He's not going to reply at three-something in the morning. I'm an idiot-_

David: **oh!!! daniel! hey! why are u up so l8?**

Daniel blinked in utter shock.

Daniel: **Oh, well, you know. Couldnt sleep. Been thinking about everything that happened yesterday and thinking about evrything that could happen later today during school.**

It wasn't an exact lie.

Daniel: **And you?**

David: **oh cool! me 2, actually. before u uh, texted me, i was actually also thinking bout u**

Daniel sat upright immediately upon reading the next text. _What? He was thinking about me?_

Daniel: **Seriously? You were? Me too, but that's obvious, as I just texted you out of the blue.**

David: **yeah!! im glad u did bc i dont have ur number :( but now i do!**

Daniel: **Yeah!**

David: **so, i need to sleep, but ill text u l8r, k? im so glad u texted me, even if its at 3am lol**

Daniel: **Okay. Goodnight.**

David: **nite!!**

Everything right now was perfect. He had just texted David without having a panic attack. The house was completely silent, void of anything that would cause Daniel pain and suffering. In a few hours, he would wake up, clean up the bodies, burn them in the tub and dispose of all evidence of the murder. Then he would get dressed and head to school, all the while texting David. His hunger for violence was satisfied, the twitching and uneasiness in his hands and face gone. Jasper was saved for now, the time and date of his death prolonged a few weeks.

In this single moment, all was at peace.

 

\--------------

 

Daniel had slept soundly that night. When he woke two hours later at 6am, he got right to work on cleaning. He burned his parent’s bodies in the tub, cringing at the smell of sizzling human flesh, then washed away their ashes down the drain. Then he burned of any blood-soaked clothing or trash found at the scene, then even burned and melted his knife before trashing it. A shame, really, but the blonde knew he could always go buy another, better knife. _Because now I have access to all of my parent’s money that they horde and use for drugs and alcohol._ He was able to scrub away most of the blood on the floor with bleach before it was already a quarter after seven; the time his bus arrived at his bus stop.

Grabbing his slightly grass-stained book bag, Daniel headed towards the door, properly dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans, excited for what the new day would bring. He made sure to grab his mother’s phone-his, now that she was dead- and set foot outside, breathing in the damp scent of the outside world that was still recovering from the downpour of rain from last night’s storm.

_Lightning flashed in the sky, briefly lighting up the entire neighborhood block. Then thunder sounded, a low growl from overhead. Daniel raced along the sidewalk, dressed in a black hoodie and matching black pants that were currently plastered to his skin underneath. With his hood up and covering his bright hair, he was invisible to the night. The burnt and torn painting under his arm was soaked, the remaining paint streaming down the canvas and splashing into puddles on the concrete. Hopefully Jasper wouldn't go on a walk for a while._

_He slowed his pace, exhaustion kicking in from the weight of his clothing, which were twice the usual weight due to the rain. He shifted the canvas under his arm, spotting his target’s house not too far away. A grin spread across his face as images of Jasper’s contorted face came to mind; horror lining every crease, every feature in his young face as his blue eyes bore witness to the display before him. Tears making streaks down his cheeks. Daniel let out a breathy chuckle as he came to a stop in front of the entrance of the home. Then he turned and headed over to the window to the older boy’s room. Unfortunately, Daniel would be unable to attend the exact moment Jasper woke up and saw his ruined proposal, but he knew that he would clearly get to see Jasper’s damaged confidence at school in a few hours._

_Pulling out the duct tape and glad for the loud, rolling noises of the storm dancing above, Daniel got to work._

With a sigh, he shook his head, smiling a bit as he walked the short distance to his bus stop. Somehow, he wasn't worried about the police coming to investigate why his parents had gone missing, why bills were being paid by a kid in a few months. The teen wasn't worried about much at all. Because today was going to be another good day.

Already it was; his phone vibrated in his pocket and he fished it out.

David: **good morning! did u sleep ok? i hope u didnt stay up any l8r than when i headed off to bed**

Daniel: **Good morning, David! I slept very good, actually. I didn't stay up any later, though :) Did you sleep okay?**

David: **yup! i slept fine, thx 4 asking. cant wait to see u at school in a few! u ride jasper’s bus, rite? ill meet u there with jasper. i drive to school, so**

Daniel: **Of course. And same here, I'll see you in a bit, along with Jasper!**

David: **kk!**

_He's so great. David is the best._

Soon the bus came rumbling from around the corner, shrieking as it halted right at Daniel’s bus stop. _Jasper gets on before me. This time I'll willingly sit with him, examine him and see how he is. How damaged I've made him. I will show no suspicion, mask it all with the rest of my real feelings, just as I do day in and day out._ He climbed on as the door swung open, gave the bus driver a curt nod, then made his way down the aisle.

At first, Daniel could not spot Jasper. _Did he skip today? Did I hurt him that badly?_ But he was just sulking in the depths of his seat where Daniel found him way near the back, his head down and turned to gaze out the bus window.

“Good morning, Jasper,” he says, sitting down next to the dirty-blonde teen. Curiosity overwhelmed the boy as he anxiously waited for an answer.

“Morning.” It was a whisper, hoarse and soft as if teen had been crying. Daniel suppressed a smile at this.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, feigning concern.

Jasper looked up, eyes dull and bloodshot. _So he was crying. Good._ “Uh...um...n-nothing really, no.”

Daniel furrowed his brows, knowing that a good friend would press the matter and not let it down. And right now, he had to be a good friend in order to slip by unscathed. “Are you sure? You don't look okay.” A pause. Pauses are good for dramatic effect, but they have to be just the right amount of time: not too long, not too short. “You can talk to me about anything. Even though we just met yesterday, you're my friend. I hope you know I care.”

When Jasper did not respond, Daniel felt fear crawl up his spine. Did he lay it on too thick? _If Jasper finds out, he’ll tell David. David would hate me if he found out, wouldn't he?_ The younger blonde bit his lip, hoping the kid next to him did not sense his unease. Luckily, he didn't. “I...It's just...shit, man, someone destroyed this project I've been working on for _months_ . I worked so hard on that _fucking_ thing and someone just broke in and destroyed it!” He began to shake, voice rising and cracking from rage. “Only a _psychopath_ would do something so awful!”

Daniel forced an expression of slight anger and sympathy onto his face. Hesitantly, he awkwardly placed an arm around Jasper to provide something equivalent to a hug. “Are you serious?” he growled softly, eyes narrowed. “You should get revenge!”

“I don't… I don't know who did it,” he replied weakly, dropping the volume of his tone and glancing down at the bag in his lap. “I only told David I was working on something and he would never do that to me.”

Sighing and nodding, also pretending to be disappointed, Daniel said, “I'm so...I'm so sorry. That really sucks. I wish there was something I could do to make this better.” _You're a fool, Jasper._

Jasper smiled now, looking a little lifted. “T-Thanks, Daniel. That really...means a lot. I worked so hard on this project. I couldn't wait to unveil it...see the reaction…”

“Do you mind informing me on what it was for?”

This question silenced Jasper, though only for a moment’s notice. He locked his gaze with Daniel’s, sighing dejectedly. “It was a prom proposal. I was going to ask my crush to prom in two months. It was really big and it was a painting of my own design.”

“O-Oh.” Daniel took a deep breath. “I'm so sorry.”

“I'll just make something else, I guess...but it wasn't your fault. Don't apologise.”

 _How ironic._ Daniel smiled. “Alright.”

When the bus arrived at Campbell High prison, both Daniel and Jasper got off together, resting in a comfortable silence. Neither of them said anything, lost in their own thoughts (Daniel’s that of smug victory and how he would love watching Jasper die from poison at the prom). The peace was broken when David and the rest of the jocks ran over to them.

“Morning, Jas! Morning, Daniel,” David exclaimed, looking Daniel up and down. Or maybe that was just Daniel’s imagination. After all, this t-shirt was a little too tight on him and it made him feel awkward.

Everything else had blood on it.

Before Daniel could reply, David frowned a little. “Jasper? Are you okay?”

Everyone turned to him, concerned. Daniel glanced over and was surprised to find Jasper standing almost behind him, sniffling with his head down. _Seeing David must of triggered his emotions again._ The older teen swallowed and nodded quickly. “Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Davey,” he whispered, voice as hoarse as a frog’s, “don't worry about me. I'm g-gonna head to class. Later, home skillets.” With that, Jasper was gone, disappearing into the crowd of students in a flash. Daniel’s cheeks heated up as he watched the dirty-blonde go. _It’s just me and David now…!_ Well, and some other soccer players, but they aren't important.

“Is he okay, Daniel?”

Daniel took a deep breath, trying to tame the blush that had sprouted across his face. “Not really. Someone destroyed the project he was working on and it really hurt him.”

The redhead’s frown deepened. “Seriously? That's so mean!” But he didn't sound like he meant it. At least, to Daniel it didn't.

He nodded in response. “Yeah...really, it is. What a shame.”

“I'll comfort him about it later. I think he just wants to be alone,” David then said, almost to himself. He flashed a smile at Daniel, turning to his friends. “Guys, I'll catch up to you later. I wanna spend some time here with my new friend!”

_W-What?! The topic changed so fast!_

“Alright, dude! See you!”

“Bye!”

“Take care, bro!”

Then the jocks all ambled off, laughing and shoving each other as they headed into the school. Daniel cleared his throat, regretting his words before they even fell out of his mouth. “Um, thanks for wanting to do this but you really don't have to-”

“No, I wanna hang out with you!” David interrupted him, turning back around. “Jasper...seemed to have taken a liking to you, so I want to include you in our friend group. If you'll allow me to, I mean.”

The blonde stared at him in a heated battle of emerald and celeste. He spluttered out, “O-Of course. I just...am a little antisocial, you know?” _Why are you telling him this stuff? Shut up, shut up,_ his mind was screaming, but he ignored it and beamed at his friend. “Really. I want to be included with you guys.” In reality, he didn't, but anything to get closer to David was fine with him.

The redhead grinned, bouncing on his toes. “Yay! That makes me super happy. So, Jasper already gave you a tour yesterday, let's head to the cafeteria for breakfast and eat together!”

“Sounds good,” Daniel barely managed to say before he was grabbed by the wrist and dragged into the building. Sparks shot up his arm and sent his whole body tingling where the pair were touching. Impossibly, the blonde teen’s face brightened even more.

Today was definitely going to be a good day.


	5. Caught in the Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow;;; I've really been neglecting "David" oops?? I'll get back to it eventually, but I've really been having fun with this one. I really need to update David though. Whoops
> 
> But thanks again for comments and kudos!!!!!! I love every single one and they all make my day :DD especially the long, heartfelt ones!! God, I love you guys <33
> 
> Enjoy this new (but shorter) chapter!

“The food here isn't necessarily the best, but I find it satisfying,” David was saying, happily scooping the bits of hash brown from his styrofoam tray into his mouth. Daniel watched him, nodding a little before glancing away. He was lost in his thoughts again, whisked away by fantasies and things that could be. Despite this, he listened intently to what the redhead was saying. David’s voice was like a little piece of heaven to the blonde, after all. He could listen to it all day, every day.

“I guess so,” Daniel replied distantly, staring down at his own moderately cold french toast and hash browns. He couldn't remember the last time he had had such a fulfilling breakfast. _Even though it's not free,_ he thought regretfully. What a great way to waste his parent's limited savings. _But at least I get to spend extra time with David. Can you_ really _put a price on that?_

David paused, looking over at the food on his friend’s tray. “Do you not like it? You haven't really touched it. Like, at all.”

“Uh, no, it's not that,” he stuttered awkwardly, picking up his fork. “I just...am not really hungry. Had a big meal before I left the house this morning,” he lied. Daniel wasn't stupid: eating so much after being used to eating so little could really damage his stomach. He also didn't want to throw his good mood out the window just yet. “You can have it if you want.”

The boy opposite of him grinned. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Wowzzers! Thanks, Daniel. You're the best!”

It was a simple compliment, nothing more than an exaggerated and obnoxiously loud thank you, but Daniel’s heart fluttered. If it wasn't for the sudden interruption, Daniel probably would have swooned so hard that he would of fallen out of his seat.

“Mind if we sit?” asked the new voice, causing both teens to look up. Daniel’s heart immediately stilled and his smile flipped upside-down into an ugly grimace.

On the other side of the table, two girls stood, smiling sheepishly and sending each other glances uneasily. Daniel instantly recognized the voice of the one who asked the question; this student was the one who had been discussing prom in his 2nd period yesterday. She was a fair-skinned brunette with her locks tied up in a messy ponytail, her unusual violet eyes gleaming with dull excitement and anxiety. Her hands fidgeted with the breakfast tray in her hands. The other girl that stood beside her had the same dark hair, though it was neck-length and hung neatly from her head.

David and Daniel took their turn to exchange a look. Daniel’s silently pleaded, _no no no no please don't invite them to sit here,_ hoping desperately that his crush would get the telepathic message. And for a long moment, David stared, trying to decipher it. But unfortunately the jock didn't get it.

“Sure! Go ahead. I don't mind!”

_Goddammit, David._

The ponytail girl laughed and plopped her tray down. “Thanks.”

“Y-You're David, right?” the other teen asked, leaning forwards a bit. Daniel curled his lip at the sight: she was too close and she was getting her baggy shirt in her food. It was a repulsive sight.

The cheery redhead grinned. “Yeah! I don't know you though. What's your guy’s names?”

“I'm Darla and this is my friend, Gwen,” responded the girl, smiling sweetly.

 _It's all thanks to Gwen,_ Daniel thought, a brow raised as he merely watched them engage in some idiotic topic about sports, _it's all thanks to her. The demise of the school is indirectly in her hands. Thanks, Gwen. But I'm not about to let you steal my angel from me._ When David gasped and nudged Daniel suddenly, the blonde smirked right at Gwen who was gazing almost dreamily at David. _You'll be the second to die, right after Jasper._

“Oh my gosh, I completely forgot!” the jock was exclaiming when Daniel zoned back in. “Guys, this is Daniel! He's a new kid at this school.”

As if the girls hadn't noticed, they both turned to him in shock. Gwen’s jaw gaped a little and her eyes flickered between Daniel and David. “Wow, you guys look, um-”

“Nice to meet you,” Daniel cut her off, nodding. He didn't want to hear whatever nonsense she was about to spew. “But sorry David, I've got to go. I'm still unfamiliar with my classes.” Not really a lie, but he didn't think he could survive sitting at the table with those girls much longer. But as he began to stand, taking his now empty tray from David as a genuine polite gesture, Darla pouted. “Aw, already? We were just about to talk about prom.”

_Oh._

Daniel slammed back down on his seat, unintentionally startling everyone. He knew that even if he just listened, he could potentially get some useful information out of them. Especially David. “Prom? Okay, I guess I'll stay a bit longer.”

David squealed and gave Daniel a brief hug that sent him spiralling into the unknown, but it didn't last long and the three of them continued their conversation, leaving Daniel in their fast-paced wake. To them, it was as if the blonde teen didn't exist. _Well, that's fine. At least David notices me from time to time._

“David, you going with anyone?” Gwen asked nonchalantly. She fidgeted a little and Darla sent her a knowing look. Obviously, they had sat here for this single purpose and it irritated Daniel. He had been right in hopes that he was wrong and that grated on his nerves. Just this once he wished that he had been utterly wrong. His fists clenched on his thighs under the table.

David shook his head in reply, pursing his lips for a moment. And for a second, the red-haired teen’s gaze gravitated towards the boy sitting next to him. _Did he...glance at me? For a split second?_ Daniel blinked in complete shock. _No, no. Of course not. I'm hallucinating again. Must have been the side effect of a few hour’s worth of sleep last night._ “No, I'm not. At least, not right now. Our tournament’s coming up soon and we’re all super excited for that! Maybe afterwards I'll think of asking someone,” David finally said.

“Well, have anyone in mind, at least?” Darla piped up. The blonde thought with a short scowl, _how desperate and obvious can they be?_

Again, David shook his head no. But there seemed to be hesitation there. Daniel noticed. Luckily, neither of the girls did. “Aw, what a shame!”

“Yeah, a big fucking shame,” Gwen commented.

Daniel suddenly cleared his throat. This wasn't going where he had hoped, so he might as well push it towards there. “I haven't been to prom before. What's it like?” He knew David wouldn't know-both Daniel and him were juniors-but Gwen and Darla looked older.

Gwen grinned a little. “Oh, it's really fun. Lots of cool colorful lights, lots of people dancing. The slow song is kind of boring unless you’ve got someone to dance with, though. And they usually have some kind of punch. Maybe even a few snacks? Snacks aren't common though. This school kind of sucks dick. And because it sucks so much, they’ve never been able to afford the prom in a bigger building. Every year the dance floor is in the gym while drinks and the hangout room is here, in the cafeteria.”

Daniel nodded when she was finished, brows furrowed. “I see. Sounds fun, I guess.” In all honesty, it didn't. Well, that was only because there weren't people falling dead around David and him in that description.

“Yeah, it's pretty chill. I hope I see you there, Daniel.”

A smirk crawled across his lips and he remarked, “Don't worry. You will.”

“You're going?” came a gasp from beside the blonde. David’s emerald eyes were sparkling and they made Daniel’s heart stop for a moment. All that hope, all that excitement in them was too much. “I didn't think you would! Well, er, I mean, you don't look like someone that dances.”

He chuckled and smiled a little. “I don't know how to dance, no, but that won't stop me from going.”

With the conversation coming to a close, the warning bell for class sounded overhead. Gwen and Darla stood, grabbing their trays and waving to the duo before leaving. They began chattering as soon as they were out of earshot of Daniel, but he already had an itch that he knew what they were discussing.

Then the both of them stood in a comfortable silence, walking in sync with each other to the trash cans lined against the wall. Daniel was smiling to himself as he dropped his empty tray-kudos to David-into the trash. But not before grabbing the used napkin that was half covered in syrup and _David’s saliva. If I kiss the napkin, it’d be like kissing him, right?_ For a moment, his icy celeste eyes glazed over. What would kissing him directly be like? Those lips look so soft, so plump and warm. It would be like nothing he’d ever experienced before, surely. It would top every girl’s lips he ever tasted, even surpass the sex he had had over the years. Nothing could be better than kissing David. So he shoved the napkin quickly in his pocket just as the David turned to face him, shaking him out of his thoughts.

“So, see you at third?” David asked in a chipper tone, hands waving erratically in joy.

“See you at third,” Daniel confirmed, his smile growing tenfold. The hand in his pocket gripped the napkin tightly as David turned and walked away, snagging a few of his other jock friends on the way out of the room. The other hand tugged on his book bag strap and he scanned the cafeteria for any signs of a certain familiar face, deciding to leave David be for today. However, he had no luck. Jasper must have either skipped breakfast, or doesn't go to breakfast in the first place. So Daniel just stood there for a while, staring off into the distance at students threw their trash away behind him and made their way towards their first periods.

So the prom would be held in this building. That made things a lot easier; if it was elsewhere, how else would he spike the punch? He didn't want to risk doing it in the middle of the dance, as someone could see him and report him before anyone died. And if there were snacks, it would be fairly easy to slip into the kitchen-as he was going to do so anyway in order to poison the drinks-and poison the food there, instead of some big convention center where a lot more people would be roaming a bigger kitchen. And that brought up another question: how would Daniel even get into the kitchen undetected? He could pretend to be a cook, but he was sure that all the cooks of the school knew each other. That wouldn't work. _I'll have to think of this another day. I have plenty of time to plan this out,_ he decided, noticing now that the room was almost completely empty, save for him and a small group of students making their way towards the trash cans.

Thumb rubbing the napkin in circles, Daniel escorted himself out of the cafeteria. The teen headed down the hall, weaving through all of the other teenagers as they moved as one towards their classes. _Soon. Soon I'll be able to destroy this pointless hell and leave with the love of my life._

 

\-------------

 

Jasper didn't show up to third period. So what else did David, the most caring person in the world do? Drag Daniel to the roof, of course. Daniel was thankful he wouldn't have to deal the class. And he was very happy that instead of holding the napkin for another lonesome period, he could see the owner of it instead.

“He's going to be up there. He loves looking down at the houses and stuff below!”

“Are you sure he’ll be up there? We aren't going to be missing class for no reason, right?” Daniel asked, frowning a little as the duo headed towards the door that concealed the ladder to the roof. As much as he hated school, he didn't want to get in trouble.

Because the school would call his parents.

David nodded, flashing his friend a determined smile, tugging on Daniel’s wrist in the process. “Yes, I just know it! We’re not gonna get in trouble!” The blonde almost tripped, the tingling from where they were touching really getting to him and making him unable to clearly register the words David had spoken. The contact was like nothing he had ever felt before; his heart pounded loudly in his chest cavity and heated electricity zapped up his nerves in his arms. Was he shaking? Probably, and Daniel loved it. David did things to him. Made him _feel_ something. It sent the teen into the spinning whirlwind of the flames of love.

“I-If you're sure,” he mumbled lamely, disappointment filling him when David let him go so the said redhead could open the door and begin climbing up the ladder.

 _Oh fuck!_ Daniel’s mind screamed as he watched his friend climb, _look at that tight ass! The way it moved as his legs lifted upwards, gaining speed as he grew higher...and higher..._ Immediately he slapped himself across the cheek. Hard. _What the fuck, brain?_

“Daniel?!” David yelped, stumbling on his descent upwards. He peered downward, eyes wide and concerned when they focused in on Daniel. “What just happened?”

He winced and looked away. For the very first time, the blonde teen felt shame. Hot, burning shame in the pit of his stomach, crawling its way up into the back of his throat and choking him. “Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, just had a strange impulse a second ago. I'm fine now.” Daniel rubbed his now throbbing cheek, then paused. It was warm. Unnaturally warm. When he glanced down at his hand, sticky blood coated it. Daniel glanced up to see David’s eyes widen impossibly more and he climbed quickly down from his place halfway up the ladder.

“An impulse? You're bleeding!” he cried, rushing over to where the other stood, frozen in his spot. Daniel had unintentionally reopened his wound from where his dad had hit him last night, the one he had hoped would heal overnight.

“It's just a cut. Must have done it with a nail or something. I'm fine!” Daniel grit his teeth and turned away, breathing deeply. “I'll be right back. I'm going to go to the bathroom and clean up.” The longer the blood stained his pale skin, the more unclean he felt. Flashes of last night swam before his eyes and he took a small step back, willing his rising panic to calm. The last thing he wanted was to enact violence towards his angel, or allow him to see Daniel become violent.

But before he could begin his trek the few feet to the nearby bathrooms, David caught his wrist again. Their clashing eyes met once more, David’s perturbed and worried, Daniel’s of searing fear and shame. _What is he going to say?_ the blonde thought, closing his eyes briefly. _Is he going to be disgusted? I've ruined my face. I've ruined my reputation. I've ruined this relationship before it even began._ Then David gave a tiny, watery smile.

“Go clean up, Daniel. But don't ever hurt yourself like that, okay? It doesn't do anyone any good! Especially me. I don't want to see you in pain. Got it?”

Stunned, Daniel could only reply with a slight nod of his head, mouth a little agape. _David is such a kind soul. So pure and clean._ And when David didn't let go right away, Daniel felt himself relax as he stared into those vivid green eyes. He found himself getting lost in the endless pool of emotions: of happy, of sad, of guilt. Emotions of which he had never really felt before David.

And then, he noticed that their lips were gravitating towards each other like a magnet, full of need and desperation. Daniel began trembling where he stood from anticipation, the blood slowly rolling down his cheek no longer important.

But just like all good things, it was cut short before it even started. Their lips never fatefully brushed together.

“David?”

Both of them stepped apart, Daniel’s hand flying to cover up the wound on his cheek as he looked over to the voice’s owner. Jasper stood at the base of the ladder, shock and horror etching every crease of his face.

“J-Jasper! We were just coming to check on you. Since you didn't come into third, we were worrying about you. Daniel cut himself on the way, though, s-so I was making sure he’s okay!” An excuse flew out of the jock’s mouth so fast, Daniel thought it had been planned. Pride surged through him for a second. But then he swallowed thickly, merely nodding. Jasper met his gaze, inhaling sharply. The look that the dirty-blonde gave Daniel sent dread into the pool of shame and panic in his stomach. It was so... _knowing. Too knowing._

“I see,” the older teen whispered. Again, Jasper’s voice was hoarse like he had been crying, now thick as he obviously tried to suppress more tears. “That's all you were doing just now?”

“Yes! Nothing more!” David squeaked, biting his lip. In another type of situation, Daniel would have found that action adorable. But all he felt was shame and bitterness at this moment. It made bile rise into his mouth and he gagged, trying to swallow it.

Jasper clenched his teeth. “Right. Well, I'm fine. Thanks for...checking up on me. See you both in class.” And he strode pass them, chin held high as if it would make him look less hurt and less pitiful. On his way by, he shouldered Daniel roughly in anger. The blonde coughed, choking on his own bile and salvia. _What happened just now?_ It all flashed by so quickly, it was hard to keep up.

David spun around, turning to Daniel. Tears were forming in his deep emerald eyes. It pained the other to see it. “I-I-I’m...I...go clean yourself up, okay? Don't hurt yourself anymore. And I'm sorry. About all of this...” Then he raced by, following Jasper and shouting his name in urgency.

Then Daniel leaned over and heaved, vomiting his guts onto the tiled floor below.


	6. Stalker's Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalker's Tango by Autoheart. I feel like this song really sums up a lot and it pairs with Danvid really well in my opinion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little more rough to write for some reason, despite that I got it out in a real short time lmao
> 
> I know I'm saying this every chapter but: THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS!!!!! They mean so much more than you guys think!!! it's so amazing!!!! Love you guys!!!<333
> 
> Also! I made a Tumblr finally lmao --> surpreme-meme

Daniel couldn't clearly recall just how exactly he had ended up in the nurse’s office. The past few minutes had been a complete blur: he remembered throwing up, he remembered his chest convulsing in some sort of pain, and he remembered his head spinning. And that was it, besides the sounds of various voices yelling in the distance, the fading sound of retreating footsteps, then the sounding of running. Then he was here, in this bland room, sitting on some annoying crinkling paper and the stiff gray cushion of the cot with an itchy bandage on his face. In the end, Daniel simply concluded that some teachers must have seen him get sick, or some student did and went to get a teacher. There was no reason to dwell on it any longer. But as he gazed blankly at the white brick wall before him, he did dwell on a few other things.

Jasper saw them almost kiss.

They almost  _ kissed. _

_ I almost kissed David. _

The blonde wanted to scream in delight like a teenage girl reading some cute fanfiction. He had been so close. David’s lips had been  _ right there.  _ Only a few inches away. So amazingly plump and tempting. Shakily, the hand that was covered in half dry, half still-wet blood crept into his pocket in a panicked daze.  _ Could all of that had caused me to lose…? _ Then relief flooded him when he felt the napkin was still there. Daniel grazed it gently, caressing it as if it was David’s adorable freckled face itself.  _ I was so close...we were...he was…  _ Then the realisation punched him in the gut. All the overwhelming emotions that caused him to vomit and caused him the pain ceased at once.

David wanted to kiss him too. It wasn't one-sided.

_ FUCK! _

But Jasper ruined it. Just like he ruined everything. And Daniel, now more than ever, wanted Jasper dead. Who was stopping him from telling David bad things about him? Who could stop him...from...Daniel sat up abruptly.  _ That look was so suspicious. It was like he knew something I didn't when he looked at me in the hallway. No. No way. _

_ Could he know I destroyed his proposal? _

“Daniel, dear?” called a voice, pulling him out of his once again growing panic and fear. “Have you been drinking the water I gave you?”

The teen just blinked. He had been too caught up in reliving what had just happened, he hadn't cared to drink. In fact, he barely noticed the glass sitting on the table next to his cot. “No.”

The nurse sighed, her heels clicking against the hard flooring as she approached her patient. “The water will make you feel better. It will calm your stomach and rehydrate you.”

“Fine,” he mumbled, picking the glass off the bedside table with a quivering hand. Daniel was far from thirsty at the moment. But the stupid nurse probably wouldn't let up if he didn't drink, anyway. So, silently, he took a sip.

“So, want to tell me what happened? Your last period teacher informed me you were on your way to the bathroom with a fellow student. How did you get that nasty cut across your cheek? Did the other student hurt you?”

“No he didn't hurt me,” Daniel said.  _ He did quite the opposite, actually. _

“Then how did you get hurt?”

“I don't know.”

The woman sighed again, this time from annoyance. She pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes fluttering closed. Then she sat down on the cot next to his own and asked another question: “Did something make you throw up, hon? Was it the blood? Or did you just not feel good this morning?”

“I didn't really feel all that well this morning.” How could he tell her that it was really because of his newfound emotions?  _ Oh, I don't really feel much towards other people. Like, for example, if you broke your ankle in those heels walking, then fell and smashed your head into the corner of the counter over there right now, I’d probably just stare. I mean, I killed my parents. Do you expect me to care about you? So I think because I'm in love with this brilliant little jock in a few of my classes, I'm starting to feel stuff. And it overwhelmed me. Also because we almost kissed, too. It wasn't one-sided! Can you believe that? I’d like to ask him out, but I'm too anxious that he would say no for some godforsaken reason. Or that Jasper will ask him before me and snag David first. I want Jasper dead, too. Before I destroy the whole school, I need to plan how I can end him first. Then Gwen will be next. It's actually very stressful planning out murders, did you know? So yeah. I'm really not feeling good. _

That wouldn't go down well. For more than one reason.

“Well, would you like to go home? I could call your parents and ask them to come get you if you don't have a car-”

“No, thanks,” Daniel cut her off quickly, “I'm feeling better now! I can ride out the rest of the day without anymore problems. Don't worry, ma’am!” And he mustered up the best, most convincing fake smile he could.

The nurse studied him for a moment, then pursed her lips. “If you say so. Drink a little more then head to fourth. I'll call down to tell your teacher you're here so they don't mark you absent.”

Daniel praised himself silently in success, then thanked her. The nurse stood, gave a little smile, then clip-clopped her way out of sight. Once she was gone, Daniel gulped down the water-it tasted too much like iron and dirt-got to his feet, rubbed his head with his non-crimson hand, and went over to the counter. As the blonde scrubbed his hands clean in the sink, he considered for a second taking some of the medical supplies. But everything at the counter was just basic things like cotton balls and bandaids, so he decided against it. None of that would be useful in cleaning up a murder and everything that could be useful in cleaning was most likely in one of the locked cabinets for safe-keeping. So instead of loitering in the clinic any longer and after drying his hands thoroughly, Daniel made his way out of the room with his bag securely on his back. How the grass-stained thing stuck with him through that entire incident, he didn't know or really care to know.

A sigh was released through his slightly parted lips and he made his way to fourth period, the emotions in his stomach bubbling higher and higher, making their way back into his throat. Daniel knew that he was walking straight into a deadly trap. 

At least he got to miss third period.

_ Not that that's any worse than what I'm heading to right now _ , he thought bitterly, gulping. The doorway to this study hall was now right before him and he halted before it. The old wooden door was closed, but Daniel could easily peer through the window. Inside, David and Jasper were sitting next to each other, passing notes in the same seats the trio had taken yesterday. The jock had a grimace apparent on his face while the older teen looked like steam would stream out of his ears at any second. The blonde could only imagine what they were discussing.

Dejectedly, Daniel grasped the metal door handle and turned it, shoving the heavy door open. A few students looked up, including the pair that he was currently frightened of.  _ There's only one way to make myself look innocent if Jasper is...doing what I hope he isn't doing.  _ And with a deep breath, Daniel stepped into the room.

Over the years, Daniel had mastered the ‘mask’: a false persona that he used to make himself appealing to other people. Usually, his mask was a polite, shy teenager who never spoke up in class but once you got to know him a little better, he was the kindest person you would ever meet. His guilt was incredibly sincere-at least that's what it seemed to other people-and he was extremely reliable in times of need. And of course, like anyone, Daniel would get angry if you provoked him. However, because of his uneasiness and shyness, he’d never start a fight until it got to the point that the challenger hit first. This mask he used was unbreakable, so fake that sometimes Daniel found himself faking it so much that he faked himself into believing that it was his true personality. But since arriving here, he’d lost this precious skill of his. Daniel blamed David and the strange feeling Campbell High gave him.

Except, now, Daniel focused. He summoned all of his previous years’ experience of faking it with the mask. He zeroed in on it, imagining himself becoming it. As his feet stepped over the border to the classroom, Daniel felt his face relax into that of an expression mixed with the sincerest guilt and most heartfelt wretched face. He hung his head, his now messy gelled bleach blonde locks from his fluffed hair falling into his face. Because of his disheveled appearance, the teen knew it would add more of an effect to his fake expression. Through his hair, he caught the gaze of David, who, upon seeing Daniel, allowed his face to twist into one of guilt as well. Jasper wouldn't look at him, but Daniel could still see the anger in his posture. And with a weak wave to the teacher, Daniel found a vacant seat far away from the duo who were most likely  _ still _ passing crude notes about him. His bookbag slid off his back onto the floor and he laid the cheek that wasn't bandaged on the cool desk. Then the mask crumbled.

Actual guilt choked him. The real remorse overpowered him and he squeezed his eyes shut. In the blackness behind his eyelids, he could still feel the burn of the redhead’s guilty gaze. And it hurt.  _ David, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you think this was your fault, or, whatever-I-I'm sorry for making you feel guilty for everything. You were just trying to help. This is Jasper’s fault. Everything is his fault, not yours. Not mine, either. David, I'm so, so, so sorry. _

Instead of trying to rethink his entire life and all of his mistakes he had made along the way, Daniel pulled his phone out of his other pocket and unlocked it, ultimately deciding that the internet could successfully distract him from his troubles for now. However, his troubles didn't escape him that easily. Daniel had five unread texts from David and even two missed calls.

_ How the hell did I not feel my phone vibrate?  _ The blonde cursed himself and opened the messaging app.

David:  **daniel? sorry 4 leavin u like that. i wanted 2 make sure jas was ok! he looked pretty upset,,, mayb bc he didnt think we were comin to chrck on him and he was spooked when he saw us? he didnt really tell me y but all he said was “we need 2 talk later” ?? im confused**

David:  **daniel u ok?? its been a while and u arent bak yet**

David:  **hey uh...were we actually about to ki**

David:  **oh gosh!!! ignore that i tried 2 delete my txt and then i accidentally pressed send oops**

****Missed call from** **_too fucking cute when can we smash??? <3333 (David)_ ** **

David:  **third is almost over...where r u? did u go home?**

David:  **this sucks,, jas is really mad. we walked into fourth together and i know hes gona talk to me bout someghin important. ok, gtg talk w him, pls text bak soon!!**

It took Daniel a minute to calm his crazed heart. He pursed his lips, glancing over at David with an indifferent look. When he saw that he was still chatting silently with Jasper, he took another deep breath and leaned back in the metal chair. Over and over, he reread one text the most:  _ “hey uh… were we actually about to ki”.  _ David was so awkward and cute that it made Daniel’s heart clench. So he responded after a long moment of concentrated thinking.

Daniel:  **Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I missed your call and all of your texts. I honestly didn't feel my phone go off. But I hope everything goes okay with Jasper...and...I'm sorry.**

He pressed sent, exhaling through his nostrils loudly. Daniel ignored the looks of nearby students and clutched his phone tightly. He had really apologised. He had done it. And for the first time, he genuinely meant it.

But the teen had no idea to respond to David’s questioning of the kiss. He doubted he’d be able to bring it up anytime soon, as Jasper was always a hovering presence over their shoulders. Daniel growled under his breath, sending a glare towards the said older kid, who had finally stopped passing notes to his friend and was staring intently down at his book. Gaze softening, Daniel found his eyes stray towards David. Again, the blonde took in the jock’s beauty, his eyes moving over every beautiful curve, every beautiful perfect imperfection. And then, he noticed David had his phone out.

Then Daniel’s own phone vibrated.

David:  **It's...okay. and jas just told me to stay away from you,, he said u have bad vibes. i dont get that?? i dont want 2 stay away from u.**

Daniel frowned a little, his heart stopping.  _ That's all Jasper said?  _ he thought in disbelief. Then he smiled a bit.  _David wants to be with me...!_

Daniel:  **That's all he told you? Why would he say that about me?**

David:  **yeea he just told me to stay away from u. im not sure why, and all of a sudden?...i dont get that from u at all. ur a really cool guy!!**

Daniel’s heart did a little flip and a bigger smile wiggled its way onto his lips. This day was saved after all. Maybe Jasper really didn't suspect him.

Daniel:  **Aw, shucks. You're too kind, David! But I don't understnd why, either.**

Actually, he did, but he didn't want to tell David that Jasper had a crush on him. Because what if David started dating Jasper?  _ Then everything would be over… _

David:  **:D but gosh dangit, this sucks. i doubt he’ll wanna hang with u anymore if he thinks that.**

Daniel:  **That's quite unfortunate. I think Jasper is a really nice guy.**

David: **he usually is :(** **well we could always hang together ourselves! not today bc i have practice, but tomorrow after school! we should hang**

Daniel’s breath caught in his throat and his heart was beating a million times a second, no longer frozen in time.  _ David wants to hang out? With me? Just me?! After everything? After Jasper?  _

Daniel:  **Why David! I'm flattered. Sure. That sounds really fun! I think there's a park a few blocks away from the school?**

David:  **ok yeah! lets hang there!!**

Daniel:  **Alright. Sounds good.**

David:  **:))**

_ Oh fuck,  _ Daniel thought, pocketing his phone nervously. His hands were shaking and he felt warm and fuzzy all over. Well, that was new. Actually, everything since starting this school had been new.  _ This is really happening. Holy shit. _

Turns out today would be a good day after all.

 

\----------------  
  


And it still was. 

For now.

Daniel made a face of disgust as he wrapped his free hand around the nearby- _ really  _ dirty- metal pole, the other one holding the napkin to his nose. Slowly and carefully, he concentrated on inhaling it's scent only, which was a mix of the sickly sweet smelling syrup from this morning’s breakfast and David’s natural scent. The redhead had the best smell, too, Daniel concluded; he smelled of musty campfire smoke and pinesap. It was the best concoction of scents. 

As Daniel breathed in his new favorite smell, he peered out through the metal stadium seats. Because he was taller than the average teenager, the blonde could clearly see the soccer field, as well as the certain boy he had taken a liking too. Right now, David was racing across the field, getting ready to kick the incoming soccer ball into the field goal.  _ He's so graceful. _

The soccer team was practicing for the tournament, and they were practicing hard. The team had run tons of laps and had done so many workout routines. They were really working towards winning this thing. And David looked the most determined out of all of this jock teammates; hard was certainly an understatement for how much David was working out and trying for his friends. From where Daniel stood, he could very well see the shine of the sweat glistening on his crush’s forehead, see the darker imprints on his jersey from where the natural liquid soaked through his clothing. Hard was also an understatement for Daniel as well.  _ Those damp clothes really outline his chest…  _ He removed his hand from the pole with not even a wrinkle of his nose and pulled his phone out. He lined it up with the gap in between the seats, a grin on his pale face.  _ Click! Click! _

He’d print out these pictures and hang them on his wall. 

The sound of a whistle blowing knocked Daniel back to reality and away from his creeping fantasies. From the stadium, he could hear the coach tell the team to get a water break. That was when Daniel saw David jogging right towards the stands, wiping away sweat with the back of his hand. The blonde ducked down before David could even get a chance of seeing him, both the napkin and phone finding home in his pockets once more.  _ Guess I should probably leave before I get caught. I've already been here for more than an hour.  _

Daniel grabbed his bag, flinging it over his shoulder before crouching low to the ground and stealthily sneaking his way out from underneath the stadium seats. Running would be too obvious, so he stuck to sticking to the tall metal fence outlining the field. And with a soft, tired exhale, he began his trek home. An hour and thirty minute’s worth walk was definitely worth over an hour of watching his dashing angel tire himself out on the soccer field. But just as he found himself outside the soccer field’s boundaries, he heard footsteps catching up to him from behind. The blonde’s heart, for yet another countless time again today, froze in his throat. He quickened his pace, not knowing who it could be. Had he been caught by some random jock? “Daniel? Is that you? Hey, Daniel!” Then Daniel lost control of his feet, and he noticed that they came to a halt on their own.

Maybe Daniel wouldn't have to walk all the way home after all.

“Hm? Oh, David? Is that you?” he asked, feigning surprise as he turned around. “What are you doing here?”

David, in all his sweaty glory, stood right in front of Daniel now, a perspiring water bottle in one hand. The teen let out a breathy chuckle. “Practice, you big dummy! I told you this earlier, remember?” he said with a smile. “What are you doing out here near the field? I didn't think you played any sports.”

“I-I don't,” Daniel replied, gulping. Quickly, he thought up an excuse. He hadn't expected to be caught. David was more observant than he appeared. “I was just studying nearby. I like to find quiet places and just enjoy the silence sometimes. My house can be loud often, so it's nice to get away.”

“That sounds kind of nice. I should try that sometime!” David’s smile turned into a grin and suddenly, he seemed to become a faint shade of red in the cheeks. “Oh, um,” he stuttered, glancing down, “sorry if I look awful, or uh, smell bad! We’ve been out here practicing for a while now.”

Daniel’s brows raised at this.  _ David. You're anything but awful.  _ “Oh, no, don't worry about that. You look fine. Nothing out of the ordinary!"  _ Very fine indeed. _

David’s cheeks seemed to grow even more crimson and Daniel unconsciously let a big smile slip onto his face, amused and charmed by the sight. “I do? O-Oh, thanks.” For a moment, the jock looked a little lost for words, taken back by Daniel’s slight flirtatious comment. Then he said, “Wait don't you live pretty far from the school? The buses are already gone. Are you just going to...walk home?”

“Yes. I don't mind walking.” 

“But it's far! Are you sure?”

“I'm fine, David,” Daniel said, tugging at his shirt’s collar. It was getting harder and harder to talk to David, especially because of how his clothing stuck to his thin, yet in-shape torso. It was filling Daniel’s abdomen with some questionable fire. “Don't worry about me.”

“Well, there's probably not much time left for this practice session. I can skip it! Want me to drive you home?”

Daniel inhaled sharply. Of course, it was a kind gesture, but it was too much. Dozens of questions barreled his mind at once:  _ You'll be in a car with David, alone! Can you control yourself?  _ and,  _ what if he asks to come inside? I haven't finished cleaning up all the blood from last night yet. How could I say no if he does ask that? _

This could go hundreds of different ways, and Daniel wasn't sure if he could handle the stress of any of the possibilities. Just as he was about to politely decline, his mouth decided to do otherwise. 

“Sure. That be really kind of you, David! Why, I would love a ride home from you.”

David beamed, ocean green eyes glittering with pure excitement. “Really?! Okay! I'll grab my stuff, tell the coach I'm leaving early, then we’ll head off! Stay here. I'll be right back.” Then without another word, the redhead dashed back towards where the rest of his team was gathered, leaving Daniel helpless in his wake.

“How can he be so enthusiastic all the time?” Daniel sighed to himself, smiling a little as he watched his precious angel go. Smitten, he ran a hand through his convoluted hair, too wrapped up in the current situation to care about how dirty he felt and must have looked. As much as he wanted to feel sour about all the ways this little event could go wrong, Daniel just couldn't bring himself to feel that way. Spending time with David in general was bliss, and there was no way he could force himself to dread the current future. 

“Alright! Let's go, Daniel!” shouted David as he ran towards his friend, the biggest, happy-go-lucky grin on his lips. With an almost equivalent smile, Daniel gave a curt nod and followed the redhead as he lead the way to his car. Unlike before, in the bustling crowds of the school and with the distractions of other students around him, Daniel was able to observe how the teen ahead of him acted when he was simply being himself. No fake friends to try and impress, no sports activities where he had to become something else. No, this was how David truly was: an upbeat boy with an unbreakable determination, as shown in the way he walked, which was almost like he was skipping it was so energetic. Daniel also noticed how wild his hands moved when he talked, how his face lit up with joy when they made eye contact. It was utterly fascinating and breathtaking. Then Daniel noticed, in fact, that David was talking right now.

“I haven't cleaned out my car in a while and my friends and I make  _ such  _ a mess whenever we go places!” he was spouting off, gaze set ahead on a small, brown, worn-down convertible.

Daniel shook his head with a quiet chuckle, stopping next to David as he popped open the trunk and began tossing in his gym bag and book bag. The blonde set his bag next to the jock’s, wincing at the oder the gym bag emitted. “It's quite alright! I don't mind.” That was only a half lie. The teen preferred everything to be in top shape, white, clean and pristine. But if it was David’s mess, then that was fine with him.

The two of them got into the car, David humming a soft tune as he buckled his seat belt. Daniel did the same, got comfortable in the small space and shared his address as the other started the ignition. David flipped off the AC that came on along with the car, rolled down his window and passenger’s window some, and then they were backing up and zooming out of the parking lot. It wasn't until that moment did Daniel realise what he had missed all his life: this peace and comfort of being with someone in a non-awkward silence, the cool wind gently caressing his face as he gazed out the window and into the lowering sun. The sky around the star was a burst of yellows, oranges, purples and blues, painting the sky an exotic array of colors. It reminded Daniel of Jasper’s prom proposal, but he cast that thought away. Right now, all of his troubles had been knocked out the window and were floating away, long forgotten on the road behind the duo.

Then David spoke, breaking the silence with a soft tone of voice, so unlike his normal ebullient one. “Daniel, I…can I ask a question? A personal one?”

Anxiety broke out within his nerves, making him quiver and making his skin prickle. This question could be anything. Could David sense his murderous tendencies? Was he  _ that  _ observant? Or was it about their relationship? Oh, Daniel suddenly realised that it had to be about dating.  _ Please let him ask me out!  _  “Of course. I don't mind.”

Daniel could hear David exhale, then inhale deeply, like he was contemplating whether to ask. With a glance over to his friend, the blonde noticed that David’s cheeks were heating up again, becoming a dusting of pink. Their gazes locked for a moment. The moment seemed to last forever and only for a second at the same time. David’s eyes deep and emotional, full of so many things Daniel could never hope to comprehend. Then David sighed again, breaking away.

“Nevermind.”

And everything dissipated at once, evaporating immediately into the air.

“Are you sure?” Daniel asked, grasping desperately for something, anything. All his hope had fled.

“Yeah,” huffed the jock next to him, shaking his head with his eyebrows furrowed into a deep frown. “Nevermind. It's really personal.”

“I...I really don't mind, David.” 

David shook his head even more violently. Daniel was afraid for a minute that David’s head would fly right off and out the window. “Forget it. Sorry.”

“It's fine,” Daniel said, tone a little cold and indifferent. He felt bad again, but he couldn't help it. He had just  _ known  _ that David was going to ask something about their feelings for each other. 

“Anyway,” David said, faking a small cough, “we’re here!” And his smile returned. But this time it was different somehow. It seemed...sad. Deflated. Weak. Like all his self-confidence was gone.  _ Had my body posture given him a wrong signal?  _ the blonde teen thought, giving the other another sideways glance.

Daniel unbuckled himself and opened the door. The ride was too short. He wanted it to last so much longer. He wanted to fix whatever had went wrong just then.

David got out too and went to pop the trunk for the blonde. With a soft thanks and a nod of appreciation, Daniel grabbed his bag and started towards his front door.  _ Time to get back to cleaning. _

“Oh, and Daniel!” David yelled to him just as Daniel reached the door.

“Yes, David?”

And with only a few mere sentences, the whole evening was flipped upside down. “I...It...It turns out I have practice tomorrow too. I don't think we can hang out at the park,” he choked out, biting the corner of his lip in guilt, “I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!” 

Daniel blinked. He watched as David got into his car again, waved a little, backed out of the driveway, and took off down the road. 

And for a couple weeks after that, Daniel and David did not speak face to face a single time. They simply gave each other longing glances in the hallway, both ends filled with sadness. David was usually protected by his jocks and Jasper, while Daniel wandered through the halls and classes alone. Each time they held each other’s gaze, Daniel noticed how upset David really looked. There was always guilt clouding his eyes over, like he wanted to talk to the blonde, but couldn't. It was a personal issue that Daniel had no idea how to begin to understand.

_ We almost kissed...what...what happened? Is it really one-sided? _

Just like that, his life came crashing down, returning back to the way it was before. Before David.

Empty and pointless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is about to snap...


	7. Insanity and a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, the last few weeks were rough. Vacation hit me unexpectedly, then I fell into a short writer's block. On this story, can you believe it?  
> However, I forced myself to finish this chapter! It's pathetically short, yeah, but I had fun with it once I got going!!
> 
> Those comments helped pick me up a little too! Thanks so much ahhhh <33 (gonna say that everytime so you guys should get used to it lmao)
> 
> I kind of feel like I'm going a bit too fast with some things or not making sense at times? Please let me know if you think so too; constructive criticism is always welcome too if you wanna say something!!
> 
> my Tumblr: surpreme-meme
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: MENTIONS OF EXTREME VIOLENT INTENTIONS, INCLUDING SUICIDE

A single day had passed. He had decided not to go to school.

Afterall, a depressing, rainy day is always to be spent alone, by the law of fate.

At least for him.

The old, worn-down sliding glass door slid into place, clicking behind him as Daniel walked outside. His tender bare feet made almost silent taps as they moved across the smooth oak wood of the back porch. The teen sat on the edge, digging his elbows into his knees. Then Daniel looked up. Above him was the sky, a gentle, light gray mass filled with never-ending clouds that seemed to stretch for miles. Those clouds were full, and they were ready to release.

So they did.

Slowly at first, then heavier and faster came the rain, emptied from their previous homes. It wasn't icy cold or boiling hot, but more of a cool, fresh temperature. It pelted against Daniel’s bare skin, landing in little beads before gathering and rolling down the sides of his pale arms and legs. The rain soaked into his clothing, dampening it and making it cling to him in an attempt to hold on for dear life as more water came down to pelt it. And the droplets attacked the blonde’s hair, flattening the perfect perch of locks that sat atop his head proudly into a sad clump of wet hair that fell over his face. Daniel raised a hand to push it back, enjoying the feeling of the cool water dribbling down the sides of his face, dripping onto his flat chest and shoulders.

 _What is the purpose of rain? It isn't always depressing or sad. So what is its purpose?_ Daniel tried to remember. He tried to remember the _real_ reason for it. Then he closed his eyes, the sound of it splashing into the grassy yard ahead of him and the wood beside him echoing like an avalanche in his ears. Daniel then remembered: rain is meant to wash away all of those negative emotions. It falls as a pure, clean substance. Then it lands, becoming tainted by all the negativity and impureness of the world. And the water cleans it, washing away all that is bad. It is the natural remedy for getting rid of dirt.

 _But how come I still feel so...unclean?_ The rain traveled down his back and spine, over the tips of his fingers. It ran over his eyelids, forming the unshed tears that streamed down his cheeks. The rain wasn't helping Daniel in the slightest. He still felt completely and utterly lost, empty, and confused.

And for a while, the blonde-haired teen sat in the cry of the pitter patter provided so thoughtfully by the sky’s tears, his mind nothing but a blank slate. Daniel trained his gaze on a single blade of grass and watched it. A drop of rain would splatter onto it, squashing it underneath the weight. Then the droplet would fall into the dirt below, and the shard of grass would become upright again. The cycle would repeat. And every once in a while, his vision of the blade would go a little blurry. When this happened, Daniel noticed the splatters of rain falling all around him, colliding into the dirt. They were so graceful, the splash of them reaching into the sky in an arching dance, one so elegant and unique to each drop. Then Daniel’s focus would return to the green grass.

After almost an eternity, the rain let up. It’s pulsing, unsteady rhythm of strong, then weak, disappeared. And the cleansing was finished.

He stood, the rain’s purity staining every inch of him, supposedly washing away all that was unclean.

Then Daniel went inside, feeling anything but different.  


\-----------

 

It was a quick descent into madness. Each day, there was something new to add to the ever-expanding list. But one thing stood out high above the rest.

_David._

Each and every wall of his living room became sacred to him. Every inch of the stained, grimy walls, were bestowed a single word from the etching of a simple kitchen blade by Daniel’s hand.

_David._

It was everywhere, all written in different sizes. Some overlapped one another, others separated and given special, delicate care with little carved hearts.

_David._

At least the knives around the household weren't being tainted with the many shades of crimson. Instead, stained were they of the white dust of the drywall, coating the flooring with it as well.

_David._

On each day, each night that passed, Daniel stared upon it. It was a work of art itself, one Daniel was incredibly proud of. It lit his heart on fire, hugging it in a gentle warmth. But those flames soon became unbearable, becoming something so tortuously agonizing that merely seeing the word wasn't enough to keep Daniel satisfied.

“David.”

\-----------  


Jasper’s mood had improved greatly. Daniel noticed this during the time in which he and David did not speak at school, or over the phone. _He must be working on a new project,_ Daniel had concluded, seething in his metal chair during study hall.

It was time to put an end to Jasper, once and for all. He was the reason everything had gone to shit, and Daniel was going to fix it.

In those weeks following the car ride, Daniel only had one thing on his mind: David. Not once did he think about poisoning the school at the prom, not once did he think about Jasper. Only once did he let his mind stray, and that was when he made a trip to the store to stock up on more food with his parent’s money. Other than that, all he focused on was David. The napkin was with him everywhere and one of the walls in Daniel’s room was reserved for David, and only David. He sacrificed his perfect white wall for the greater good.

And only the best of the best was permitted on that wall. Starting with visuals: his picture collection had grown. Since those first few pictures he snapped of David, he had taken more of his angel in his home, more on the soccer field, some in the classroom, a few in the hallways, and even one in the bathroom at school where he was washing his hands.

Next were things left behind: while Daniel trailed behind David in the hallway, watching him like a protective mother hen from the straying gazes of preying predators, sometimes the teen would drop something. Be it a pencil, pen, or even a wrapper from candy or some sort, the blonde would snatch it. He pinned those treasures he discovered in the halls-and sometimes in classrooms-on the wall, taping them up in a single, straight line above the start of the photographs.

And every night, before sleeping, Daniel would stare at those precious objects he had taken and collected, hands clenched and an old drywall-coated knife in one of his palms.

When the living room walls got too full, he resorted to the other walls of his room that weren't dedicated to the pictures of his beautiful crush.

However, with everything else pushed aside, he was now concentrating on Jasper and how he would die. Daniel’s gaze was trained on the dirty blonde the entire class period. This is when he first noticed that Jasper and David weren't sitting together. _How...how long had they sat apart?_ Daniel blinked, frowning just a bit. That was definitely unusual. _Aren't they the bestest of friends? David and Jasper are always seen together. What happened?_ He had been so caught up in everything David that he hadn't even realised what was happening right beside that said redhead.

Obviously, this was all _his_ fault. _Jasper must have said something to David that finally convinced him I was the one who destroyed his promposal. Maybe that caused a fight? At least...they aren't friends anymore,_ Daniel thought with a sneer. Jasper had to be eliminated for ruining this. Everything, _everything,_ was Jasper’s fault. And now that it appeared that David wasn't Jasper’s friend anymore, it would make this a lot easier. Daniel felt his lip beginning to bleed from how hard he was biting it and he lowered his head, glaring open a hole in the wooden desk.

Jasper has to die.

Jasper has to die.

Jasper has to die.

Jasper has to die.

 _Jasper has to die_.

But how would he die? Which option would be easier, cleaner, but more painful? In order to sort his thoughts out, Daniel ripped his gaze from his new target and pulled a sheet of blank notebook paper out of his bag along with a pencil. He began to make a list.

 

_‘-Poison: clean, can be painful depending on poison type (can be high)_

_-Knife: not very clean, but levels of pain are endless_

_-Suicide: very clean, painful levels depend (low)_

_-Strangling: clean, not very painful_

_-Electrocution: very clean, very painful depending on length of time (can be very high)_

_-Gun: not clean, painful depending on where shot’_

 

Daniel chewed on his pencil eraser, thinking. The tangy taste of it on his tongue couldn't faze him from his thoughts. There were so many options to choose from, yet only one he could ultimately act upon. He weighed each option carefully and the possible consequences. For a moment, he was disappointed he couldn't use the knife, as he crossed that off along with _strangling._ The knife was just too...messy for a public place like school. This had to be discreet and clean. Just like a strangling would possibly give him away immediately, a gun was too loud. It was either a fake suicide, poison, or electrocution. All of those sounded tempting.

A fake suicide would be fun. Daniel could somehow lure Jasper to the roof with something, then force him at gunpoint to write a suicide note. With his fate secured, Daniel would then push the dirty blonde off the roof. Of course, this method wouldn't be nearly as painful as he had hoped, but it would get the job done and prevent him from being caught. David or anyone else would not suspect a thing. But pain was an important key, and that was lacking here.

Poisoning would be entertaining too. To watch Jasper convulse violently, vomit blood, then heave over and choke, collapsing into the hands of death. It would meet the right amount of pain Jasper deserved and meet the right amount of entertainment level Daniel desired. But he was already looking forward to watching _everyone_ die this way, so what fun would it be to spoil the result already?

Electrocution was a new, different idea. There were many different ways this could be done; whether by merely having Jasper touch an outlet or shock him directly with a deadly taser. And the result of this would be both highly entertaining and painful. But how easy would it be to be carried out? Would it be safe for Daniel himself to stand by and watch? But would it be satisfying to watch?

Daniel realised that that was also important: even the satisfaction from his parent’s death that had a good grip on him was loosened. It had faded long ago and now it felt like everything was unwinding, falling upwards. His insanity was reaching a high point. Daniel could never return from it; the need for violence was too strong now.

So, which of those options was the most violent?

Eventually, when the be rang, ending the study hall period, Daniel folded up the slip of paper neatly and pocketed it. He had drawn a perfect chart, one with completely flawless plans, described in the utmost detail. A malicious grin spread across his face as he dashed out of the room, not even offering David and Jasper a glance.

One word was circled on that piece of paper. One that would provide Daniel with a show of a lifetime. One that would easily satisfy all of his violent cravings at once, for now.

_Electrocution._


	8. Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD! I apologise profusely for the delay (almost two months??)!! Summer really got a hold of me and I fell into another fandom for a bit. But I am back! It may take a while to update (HOPEFULLY NOT THIS LONG AGAIN I'M SO SORRY) but I'm not abandoning this! It's way too much fun ;)  
> Those comments really helped bring me back though, and I thank you so much! You guys are truly the best for being so patient and supportive. I don't know what I'd do without you <33
> 
> Also, I've been getting questions on "David" and when it will be updated. To answer this: I'm not sure. Hopefully it will be sometime this month, or in the next, but with school starting up, it may be harder. But it's not abandonded either, don't worry!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter! And again, love you guys and so sorry for the wait <333

_ Tap. Tap. Tap.  _ The steady rhythm of fingers drumming against wood was the only sound he could focus on at the moment, the teacher’s droning up at the board purely background noise. He couldn't concentrate, couldn't think about anything other than one thing.

_ Daniel. _

David inhaled shakily, shifting in the metal chair. He had been sitting still for so long that he was starting to get sore. Along with his body, he found his gaze shifting to a particular blonde sitting at the far side of the room.  _ What is he doing? What is he writing? Could it be about...me?  _ David thought, watching as Daniel glared down at a sheet of paper in front of him, eraser tip of his pencil half chewed away. 

Ever since that fateful day David had canceled their plans, the red haired teen had felt horrible. Not talking to Daniel was like having his heart ripped out, and he could barely understand why. What were these feelings? Of course, he’d had crushes before in the past. But there was extent to those emotions. There was a definite line. But when it came to Daniel, there was no line. David yearned to feel the blonde’s lips on his, his hair between his fingertips, their chests pressed together, flush and bare.

David’s hands clenched and unclenched on the desk and he lowered his head, cheeks aflame in both embarrassment of the image and of anger. It had been a mistake to cut off contact with him.  _ Why did I do it again? _

Jasper.

The red head’s emerald gaze slid over to where the boy in question sat a few seats down. Jasper didn't want David talking to Daniel, wanted him to stay away. David closed his eyes, replaying the memory of that day over in his head grimly. 

_ David grabbed his duffle bag, a big grin on his face. He didn't really know why, but he was in a mildly good mood today. With the tournament coming up and his and Daniel’s close call, nothing could put him down. _

Daniel and I almost kissed. Was I imagining it?  _ David felt like his heart would burst and he put a palm to his chest. He could feel it just below his skin, could feel it beating at a rapid pace.  _ I'm going to ask him to go on a date with me tomorrow! I'll ask him out, once and for all!  _ David declared in his mind, heat rushing to his cheeks as his fingers curled around his soccer jersey. He tried to force himself to calm down, but it was difficult with the heat pooling in his gut. David couldn't stop thinking about what Daniel’s lips would feel like, how their skin would feel like melding together, the warmth, oh-so-suffocating warmth of- _

_ “Hey, Davey.” _

_ “Jas? What's up?” David replied, voice cracking with surprise. He turned around after slamming his locker shut, taking deep breaths. David hoped he didn't look like he had just been imagining fooling around with Daniel, knowing his face probably looked hot and bothered. But he immediately cast those thoughts aside when he saw Jasper’s disheveled appearance. It was obvious Jasper wasn't in a good mood, unlike him. “Jasper? What's-?” _

_ “You need to stay away from Daniel,” he hissed, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair, eyes fluttering closed in exhaustion. “He's dangerous. There's something strange about him. I-I’ve been thinking about it, and that first day. He scared me. I was messin’ around, y’know, not really doing anything. I accidentally punched his seat. And all of a sudden he whips around and faces me on the bus with this...this deadly look in his eyes.” Jasper shook his head, looking back up at David, who looked startled now, the blush gone. “He's not normal, Davey. He's got a major malfunction.” _

_ David’s brows furrowed and he gently set his bag down on the bench by his legs, letting out a quiet exhale. He didn't want to have this conversation again. It would most definitely sour his mood.  _

_ “Jas, I told you already. I don't think he's a bad guy. He's really cool! I'm going to get to know him better! I'm actually going to…” David fidgeted with a stray string on the edge of his jersey as he mustered up the courage to speak. It was a hasty decision to ask him out, sure, one made too quickly. But David couldn't deny his feelings, whether Jasper approved of them or not.  _ But if Jasper was a true friend, he’d be happy for me! Right? _ “...I'm gonna ask him to go out with me. We’re already going to be hanging out at the park tomorrow, so I'm...gonna ask if he wants to date me.” _

_ Silence. It was so thick and heavy on him that David felt like he would choke to death in that very spot. His green eyes flickered back and forth, taking in his friend’s posture with a panicked gaze. David saw that Jasper stood, unmoving, frozen like an android that had been deactivated. Then, _

_ “David. Don't do this.” Jasper’s voice hitched, as if he was trying not to cry, willing back tears. “Please. You-you can't…” _

_ David’s heart plummeted from his chest, falling to the ground and crashing into bits and pieces. Disappointment washed over the his features and his fists tightened into balls at his sides as Jasper spoke. “Are you serious? You're...you're really against this? Why? Just because of some-some random thing that happened on the bus?” David said, his voice trembling as he tried to keep himself composed. _

_ Jasper bit his bottom lip in distress. He was only trying to look out for his best friend. But the redhead just didn't understand. “Davey, p-please, you've got to-” _

_ “ _ No,  _ Jasper!” David suddenly snapped, making the other flinch and shrink into himself, “I'm...I'm going to go out with him! And you can't stop me.” _

_ “I love you, David.” _

_ It was a whisper, but an audible one. A desperate, last resort on Jasper’s part. Everything was crumbling, everything was falling apart. It was the only thing he could think of do to try and get David to come to his senses. _

_ And it did everything but that. _

_ David almost went limp upon hearing the confession, his mind reeling and spinning out of control.  _ What? Jasper loves...me?  _ he thought, eyes as wide as saucers. It was unbelievable. It was… _

_ There was a lump in his throat, making him stutter and choke up as he spoke, “I'm sorry, Jasper. I don't feel that way towards you.” _

_ And David turned and ran, sprinting out of the locker room, bag in his fist. He ran as fast as his legs would take him. By the time he reached where his team was on the side of the field, his legs were burning with the stress and exertion.  _

_ He decided he would play away everything, take out his emotions on the soccer ball. He wouldn't think. Only kick. _

_ But it was hard  _ not  _ to think when he spotted Daniel trekking along the fence of the field. _

_ Without thinking, he broke off from the team on their water break and jogged his way over to where Daniel was. Right now, David would forget Jasper. _

_ “Daniel? Is that you? Hey, Daniel!” _

_ At the sound of David’s voice, the blonde came to a stop and glanced over his shoulder. The smile that graced his lips made the redhead almost trip over his own feet. _

_ “Hm? Oh, David? Is that you? What are you doing here?” _

_ “Practice, you big dummy! I told you this earlier, remember?” David thought his heart would soar out of his chest it was beating so hard. “What are you doing out here near the field? I didn't think you played any sports.”  _

_ “I-I don't,” Daniel replied, momentarily caught of guard. Green eyes searched his face, almost excitedly as the blonde took more than a second to speak. For whatever reason Daniel was here, it made David happy. He was happy just to be able to see him. David wanted anything to distract himself from Jasper’s words that stuck to him like thorns. “I was just studying nearby. I like to find quiet places and just enjoy the silence sometimes. My house can be loud often, so it's nice to get away.” _

_ “That sounds kind of nice. I should try that sometime!” David exclaimed in response, unable to help but fidget with that little string on his jersey again. As he looked for something else to say, words swarmed in his head. _ Should I ask him out now? Oh, no, I can't…  _ He glanced down at himself. _ I'm sweaty! Gosh dang it! He probably thinks I'm gross...

_ “Oh, um,” the redhead had ended up stuttering, “sorry if I look awful, or uh, smell bad! We’ve been out here practicing for a while now.” _

_ David noticed Daniel’s brows raising at this in something akin to surprise, and he internally began to panic. But when the other spoke again, David instantly relaxed. “Oh, no, don't worry about that. You look fine.”  _

_And then, realising Daniel had basically gave him a compliment -_ does he think I'm hot? - _his cheeks darkened and he looked away, struggling with his tongue. It wouldn't move. “I do? O-Oh, thanks.” Desperate to now change the subject, David searched for something else to say. He ended up going with, “Wait don't you live_ _pretty far from the school? The buses are already gone. Are you just going to...walk home?”_

_ “Yes. I don't mind walking.”  _

_ “But it's far! Are you sure?” David barely bit his lip, concerned.  _

_ “I'm fine, David. Don't worry about me.” _

_ “Well, there's probably not much time left for this practice session. I can skip it! Want me to drive you home?” The words were out before he could stop them, and David’s breath hitched, his mind falling into panic again. But before it could get far,  _

_ “Sure. That be really kind of you, David! Why, I would love a ride home from you.” _

_ David grinned wide, unable to keep the excitement from seeping into his voice. “Really?! Okay! I'll grab my stuff, tell the coach I'm leaving early, then we’ll head off! Stay here. I'll be right back.” And before Daniel could reply and make David change his mind, the redhead sprinted off towards his team. _

_ “Hey! David. Where are you-” _

_ “Sorry, coach, I've got to go! Something came up,” David said, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he grabbed his bag from where it laid. He waved at the coach, who looked a little stunned and lost for words. This was the first time David had ever skipped a lesson. And surprisingly, he did not regret it in the slightest. _

_ He ran back over to where Daniel was waiting patiently, his posture tall and confident. David’s heart was in his throat, not just from the running. All he wanted to do was grab Daniel’s face and devour it- _

_ “Oh goodness,” he breathed under his breath.  _ Did I really just think that?

_ Quickly, to put his mind back on track, he said happily with a large grin, “Alright! Let's go, Daniel!” and immediately began to ramble about the little things, waving his hands in wild gestures. He had to keep himself preoccupied. From this situation, from Jasper. _

_ David apologised briefly about how messy his car was as he stopped next to the vehicle in question, opening the trunk to deposit his things. He was sure his bag didn't smell pleasant, and even if Daniel didn't think he smelled, he didn't want to make it worse if he really did. _

_ “It's quite alright! I don't mind,” he heard Daniel say as he slammed the trunk closed. He sounded honest, so the words reassured David.  _

_ The two of them got into the car, David humming a soft tune as he buckled his seat belt. David flipped off the AC that came on along with the car, rolled down his window and passenger’s window some, and then they were backing up and zooming out of the parking lot. David enjoyed the wind in his face, the unrestricted colors of the sky out his rolled down window than the confined inside of the car. He loved nature, loved everything to do with it, and was always welcoming to being caressed by Mother Nature’s loving hands. For a second, the redhead worried if the blonde preferred the air conditioner, and moved his hands to turn it back on, but hesitated upon glancing over. _

_ Daniel was gazing out the window, the most peaceful expression on his face. The cool breeze rushing through the open window was ruffling his platinum hair, giving it a wild look, one worse than he usually wore. His beautiful blue eyes shone, taking in the surroundings as if he had been starved from nature itself, locked away in a terrible hole for the entirety of his life. The way Daniel sat, clearly amazed by the wonders of their simple, yet complex world, brought that heat back to David’s face. It was...endearing to see Daniel, usually so masked, so guarded, this open with the world. With him. _

_ David tore his gaze away, focusing regretfully on the road once more. He let this thoughts wander, let that peaceful image of Daniel control his mind. And those questions returned along with the blonde’s face,  _ when should I ask him? Now would be perfect! I should do it now. But…  _ His brow twitched.  _ Jasper. He wouldn't like this. Would we...would we still be friends if I asked Daniel out? Does Daniel even like me back? Does he prefer women?  _ David bit his lip yet again, his hands quivering against the cool material of the steering wheel. What if he didn't? _

There's no harm in trying.

_ Finally, David spoke, breaking the silence with a worried, hesitant tone, “Daniel, I…can I ask a question? A personal one?” _

_ David looked away as Daniel turned to peer at him, taking deep breaths to keep himself calm. He hoped his face wasn't red. He was regretting bringing this up, bringing up the prospect of such a bold question. He was known to be eccentric and excitable, but not bold. David wasn't the type to risk everything. _

_ And when David looked back over, he caught the elegant blue of the other’s, calm and collected. But there was something more there, and David couldn't place it. He hoped someday, he would understand what laid behind that barrier. Then -  _ mistake _ , his head screamed at him - David sighed again, breaking away. _

_ He couldn't do it. He couldn't risk this, couldn't risk this relationship that was already so at peace and so perfect. _

_ And Jasper. Jasper’s words stung like a bee sting, forming a reddened lump in his mind. Was a spur-of-the-moment relationship that had barely lasted more than a few days already be worth throwing away an old one that stood for years? _

_ And with everything he could muster, he forced out, “Nevermind.” _

_ David felt it. Everything dissipated at once, evaporating immediately into the air. That calming atmosphere was gone in a matter of seconds. And it was all his fault. _

_ “Are you sure?” Daniel asked, his voice suddenly quiet and empty. Like his soul had left his body. The redhead didn't look at him, trying to keep his concentration solely on the road. But it was hard, knowing he had done that. He had...somehow hurt the boy next to him in the passenger seat. _

_ “Yeah,” the redhead said quietly, shaking his head with his eyebrows furrowed into a deep frown. “Nevermind. It's really personal.” _

_“I...I really don't_ _mind, David.” Daniel sounded almost hopeful. Desperate to save what precious moment they had before. David winced, then shook his head even more violently. Jasper’s voice rang out, loud and clear in his mind._ “You need to stay away from him, Davey.” _A threat._

_ “Forget it. Sorry.” _

_ “It's fine.” The way the blonde spoke sent a chill up David’s spine. Cold. And for the most fleetings of seconds, he wondered if Jasper was right. _

_ “Anyway,” David said, pulling himself out of the dark, doubtful depths of his mind with a fake cough, “we’re here!” He forced a smile onto his face as he grasped at something, anything, to keep himself from breaking down. _

You've ruined it,  _ his mind whispered. _

_ But Jasper countered it,  _ good job. You've saved us. You've protected yourself.

_ Daniel unbuckled himself and opened the door, and David flicked his gaze to Daniel’s house in front of them. It was worn down and small, but looked cozy. If things had gone different, maybe if he had asked that burning question, the redhead would have been given a tour. He would’ve got to see Daniel’s bedroom. _

_ David’s hands turned a ghostly white as he clutched the steering wheel even tighter than before at the thought. _

_But then he remembered Daniel had put his stuff in the back, and hurriedly got out to open_ _the trunk for him._ _With a soft thanks and a nod of appreciation, Daniel grabbed his bag and started towards his front door._

_ “Oh, and Daniel!” David yelled suddenly, unable to stop himself. He was fighting inside, trampling his true feelings to the ground.  _ For Jasper, _ he told himself, tried to convince himself he was saving something more important than a relationship gained on a whim. But it wasn't working. _

_ “Yes, David?” _

_ “I...It...It turns out I have practice tomorrow too. I don't think we can hang out at the park,” he choked out, biting the corner of his lip in guilt, “I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!” And with that, he retreated back into his car, slamming the trunk closed and diving into the front seat. Hands fumbling, he started the ignition, barely looked at Daniel as he waved, before backing up and taking off down the road, passing through the neighborhood in a higher speed than the lawful one. He forced himself not to look back. _

It's for the greater good,  _ he told himself. _

It's what needs to be done.

_ It's what needed to be done.  _ David tore his gaze from Daniel’s desk, looking back down at his own, the little twists and turns in the wood helping him unravel. As his emerald eyes followed a little swirl in the natural design of the oak, David let his head hang. It didn't really matter to him how long he sat, still and limp in his seat. Only then, when he rose to leave the class, the harsh sound of the bell ringing in his ears did he realise. It was only then that he decided what he had to do.

With a mere glance in Jasper’s direction, David clenched his jaw.

He was going to fix this. He was going to right what was wrong, whether Jasper wanted it or not. Friends didn't hold back friends from what their soul needed. From what their soul craved.

_ Fuck you, Jasper. Daniel is going to be mine. _


	9. Messing Around on the Rooftop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, can you believe it? Another chapter!  
> Sorry it's so late, AGAIN, but school sucks ass. 
> 
> Again, thanks so much for every kudo and comment!!! I love those emails I get with notifications^^ they're my absolute fav <33 (and some of you have got such great ideas... ;))
> 
> (Also yes, this is partially inspired by Heathers^^ mwaha)
> 
> Enjoy, like always!!! Love you guys!!

 

 

“Daniel! Hey, Daniel!”

He hadn't thought he would hear that voice directed towards him ever again. Daniel stopped, one hand clutching the strap of his white bookbag, and glanced over his shoulder. He watched with wide, wary eyes as David approached him. The redhead was _smiling._ The fire in his gut returned and Daniel returned the smile with a weaker one. _Of all distractions keeping me from killing Jasper right now, I’d say this one is the most welcome._

“Can you come with me? I want to...I want to um, talk,” David said, pulling Daniel off to the side of the hall, out of other kid’s ways. The jock was anxious, fidgeting with the end of his shirt. “On the roof.”

There was something in David’s voice that gave away he was hiding something. An ulterior motive. And David could have just as easily texted Daniel...so it only made him more curious to see what it was. And not only that, but Daniel had felt like he was dying during the period they did not speak. To have David here, talking to him, _smiling,_ of all things right now, it was a blessing. It made him feel whole again, made the cleanliness effects of the rain from a few nights ago finally set in. “Right now?”

“Yes,” David said, looking around as if someone would pop out from the crowd of weaving students to scare the two of them.

For a second, Daniel thought against it, his gaze lowering to the ground in deep thought. If he were caught, his parents could be called. Everything would collapse and fall apart, everything would fail and David would never be his. But when the said redhead grabbed his shoulder gently, urgently, Daniel melted and pulled himself away from the negatives for once. And he gave the other a curt nod, wordless as his heart jumped to his throat and his shoulder burned from the contact.

The jock smiled wider in relief, his eyes shining. Then he turned away and merged into the student body, heading towards the unlocked room with the passage to the roof. Both of them were silent, David flashing Daniel glances every once in a while, as if he were simply about to turn and disappear, change his mind about following David to the roof. The blonde couldn't help but wonder why the other teen looked so uneasy, so put-off from how he usually was. There was no bounce in his steps, no contagious laughter spilling from his heavenly lips. The fact that David was so quiet, so different, made Daniel himself nervous. And just like all these other new emotions he was exploring, he had never felt this one either. Daniel’s stomach was churning in this new feeling as they finally made their way up onto the roof, the bell’s ring that signalled the next class sounding far away and foreign.

The rooftop was fairly disappointing. When Jasper had explained it to Daniel, he had made it sound like the view was something to be admired. It was not; it was just a dull and boring landscape of the surrounding neighborhoods and sports areas, such as the soccer field and football stadium. What was nice, however, was the cool breeze that brushed across Daniel’s face and the smell of moisture in the air, the puffy clouds above heavy with possible rain. Despite the view being nothing special overall, Daniel deemed it as acceptable. Even with the grotesque dirt and dust coating the roof itself and the annoying hum of the air conditioner nearby, he found it peaceful.

When he came back to reality, the blonde noticed the other was watching him, wringing his hands together in front of his waist. Then David spoke, “Daniel...I'm...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I suddenly canceled everything and broke away. Jasper…he-he-”

Instantly, Daniel’s expression darkened. _Jasper._ He had been right. This was Jasper’s fault. They had not spoken because of Jasper.

 _Kill him. Kill him. Kill him,_ his mind whispered in a chant, lulling the blonde into his violent fantasies. But David dragged him out before he fell too far:

“Jasper told me to stay away from you. And I can't. I can't, Daniel.” David was rambling, his face now red. He seemed to be unable to keep himself from shutting up, the way his hands now moved and the way his green eyes darted to and fro. “I can't stay away from you, no matter how hard I try. I can't...I've thought about it, drowned myself in sorrow over this and,” the jock’s breath hitched and he choked, almost as if he were about to cry, “I like you. A lot. I don't know if you feel the same, but I can't hold it in anymore. Daniel I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry! Please don't hate me!”

The words barely registered. Daniel blinked, looking over at David as their gazes finally locked, his empty and David’s full of fear. Was this real? It could have been a dream. It was so surreal. The quiet crack of lightning in the far off distance, followed by a muted roar of thunder told him it was not a dream, though. The wind howled as a sudden violent gust rushed by, whipping at their bodies. Daniel felt so empty, yet so full of everything at the same time. There were no words to accurately express his state of being in this very moment.

But actions could.

Before David could react, Daniel had closed the short distance between them in only two strides, abandoning his book bag on the dirty concrete rooftop and grabbing the other teen’s face. He crashed his lips to David’s, hungry and full of need. There was no holding back, no barrier to keep his feelings from David. He released everything, everything he felt over the past few weeks into this single kiss. And the redhead reciprocated.

A breathy moan escaped David, causing Daniel’s middle to flare up with strong heat. Fingertips dug into the back of David’s neck, the other hand finding home in his hair. He tugged, eliciting yet another moan from David, who moved his own hands, slipping them down to grip Daniel's ass. “Daniel,” he whispered as they parted for a brief second, half-lidded eyes searching the other’s pale face. “You...you feel the same?”

“What does it look like to you?” Daniel smirked faintly, licking his own lips. “I've been waiting for this for so long, so long, Davey,” he responded in the lowest of whispers, mouth now by David’s ear. Just barely, he took the redhead's earlobe in his teeth, nibbling. “You are my everything.”

David’s lips widened into the biggest smile, his eyes crinkling in utter joy. They kissed again, Daniel taking control and backing David up into the vibrating wall of the air conditioner. This wasn't the ideal place the blonde had hoped this would happen, but it wasn't anything but welcomed either way.

Tongues clashed in a rough battle as Daniel’s hands slid up underneath David's shirt, roaming freely over tender and smooth skin, feeling and memorising where each and every little mole was. David leaned into him, pulling Daniel impossibly close, as if he would disappear when they pulled apart. Skin against skin. Tongue against tongue. Hunger and lust. Happiness. The cool air rushing by them did nothing to stifle the heat of the moment. Daniel had wanted this for so, so long. And David had felt the same. Nothing could break them apart.

“David?”

Except for that voice.

In a mad scramble, Daniel and David pushed apart, panting for air, and turn to face the dirty blonde who stood only a few feet away. Jasper's eyes soaked in their appearance; David's swollen lips, red face, and very visible bulge in his pants, as well as Daniel, whose eyes were half-lidded with a lustful need, saliva dribbling down the side of his lips as he wiped it away.

“What the fuck?” Jasper whispered, his eyes wide with horror.

Daniel's chest swelled with anger, the heat of the moment vanishing instantly as blue eyes locked with blue in a battle of intense fury. Not only was Daniel angry, but Jasper was, too. It was visible in the other's hunched posture, in the fists that were now balled at his sides.

“Hello, Jasper.” Daniel's voice was monotone. Mocking. Because he had won. David's heart belonged to him, not David. And he knew this. They both did.

“Jasper, it's not what it looks like -” David began, but he was cut off almost as quickly as he began, his weak excuse lost to the wind.

“Then what is this, David?” Jasper quipped, eyes narrowing as his gaze swept both of them. “Tell me what this is! I told you not to...not to hang out with this...this _freak!”_

David winced at Jasper's tone, looking as if he had been backhanded across the face. Daniel caught the startled and horrified redhead cast him a nervous glance out of the corner of his eye at the jab directed towards him, but Daniel didn't look back. His expression was now scarily blank and empty as the anger mounted and mounted within his heart. He couldn't focus. The only thing he heard was the taunting voices in his head, their whispers now ear-splitting screams.

_Kill him._

_Kill him._

_Kill Jasper._

_Kill him._

_Kill him._

_You've done it before. What's the difference now?_

_David is here,_ countered a tiny voice, maybe the logical part of his brain. If any of this, if any of him was logical. _What will he think? Jasper is his friend._

Was _his friend,_ snapped the other voices in response. _Kill him._

Daniel didn't register David and Jasper's argument now as they began shouting at each other across the rooftop. He didn't register the next harsh gust of wind that howled in his ears, no where near loud enough to quell the voices within his head. But he did register that David was crying again, droplets of tears streaming down his face, falling to the dirty concrete under his feet and staining the dirt coating it like acid. The voices wouldn't stop.

_Kill him, Daniel._

So he did.

The blonde's original plan to carry out and deliver Jasper his well-earned death with electrical shock was thrown off the roof of the building, completely abandoned.

Just like Jasper.

Daniel moved forward before either David or his target had a chance to realise what was happening and took the dirty blonde by the throat, squeezing and squeezing. Pushing and pushing. Pushing Jasper back until the back of his thighs collided with the short ledge of the roof. The other teen fought valiantly, reaching up to grab Daniel's arms tightly and try to wrench him away, push him back, but by then it was too late. Daniel let go, and with nothing supporting him from toppling over the side, Jasper fell backwards. He fell, fell, and fell. It felt like hours, days as Daniel watched him plummet towards the ground, their gazes locking as Jasper's life passed before his eyes.

It was nowhere as satisfying as Daniel had wanted it to be. Jasper deserved more, deserved that electric shock he would have given to him if the he hadn't of ruined this precious moment. Daniel's and David's first kiss should have been more special, should have been more heart warming; like something straight out of a fantasy romance. But Jasper ruined it, like he always ruined everything.

But what _was_ satisfying was the _splat_ and sickening crunch of skin and bone meeting hard ground below, the display of blood that exploded from impact and spattered across the ground, dark in compassion to the pale coloring of the sidewalk below. And as the sky's tears began to fall, the clouds above releasing their heavy load, Daniel smiled. He smiled that crooked, lopsided smile that came from the pride he felt upon ending a life. It was so easy, _so easy_ just to take a life away. All he had to do was push, and it was over. Just like that. And as the rain began to fall harder, faster, Daniel realised that it seemed the heavens above really were trying to clean the mess of this disaster of a person. Be rid of what was once Jasper.

Xemüg was watching over him.

“Daniel?”

The blonde in question backed away from the ledge of the roof, tearing his gaze away from the gruesome artwork created on the ground to face David. And then it hit him, like the crack of lightning that didn't sound too far away anymore that screamed in the sky overhead. “David...David, I…” he started, eyes widening and that crazed expression on his face twisting into something akin to fear. David had seen him. David had seen part of his darker side, something he wanted to keep hidden. He understood that other people could never understand what he felt, including his sweet, pure little redhead. It was unfortunate, but true. “David you have to -”

David held up a hand, the gesture shocking Daniel so much that he stopped talking. The jock's emerald eyes were wide as they searched the blonde teen that stood across from him wildly.

“Is he dead?” It was barely a whisper, almost dampened and lost by the falling rain that was beginning to drench their clothing and book bags that were disgarded nearby.

Daniel let out a quiet breath, one a mix of something between disbelief and terror. “Yes. Jasper is...dead. David -”

“We have to make it look like a suicide. We can't...you'll get in trouble! I don't - I don't -” David was saying quickly, voice laced with urgency, his hands twitching as he clasped them together in front of his stomach. “Oh my God, oh my God -”

 _What? What?_ Daniel stared at him, completely blown away, just like his hair in the hissing wind. _David isn't...what?_

“Okay, we will,” Daniel forces himself to say, pushing past the surprise in order to try and comfort his angel. He walked over and pulled the trembling, shivering David into a hug, rubbing circles into the small of his back ever so gently. As David buried his face into Daniel's chest, gripping the fabric of the blonde's shirt in his fists, Daniel leaned over and pressed his lips against David's scalp in a soft kiss. He closed his eyes, breathing out quietly through his nose.

The rain continued to fall, even as the two of them stood there wrapped in a tight, warm embrace. They stood there, soaked to the bone under the gray sky, shivering as the wind whipped at their bodies. Neither of them spoke, neither of them moved. Not even when the sirens cut through the air like knives, not when the hatch they had came out of was thrown open, and out climbed teachers and officers. Daniel held David tightly, reassuring him.

“It's okay, Davey. Everything will be alright.”


	10. Unraveling Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, I know. And God, the past few months were so busy, but throughout I was able to put this together! I hope you enjoy either way, and since it's a new year, new me, I'm going to try and put out even more, sooner!
> 
> Hopefully^^
> 
> But for now, enjoy! And thanks again, as always, for the amazing support and kudos and comments!!!! It means so much!! I love you all!!!!

_Zemblanity._

It is a word not known by many, yet it holds such a powerful meaning.

William Blake, a poet from the 1700s, had claimed that he had seen Hell. The real thing. That he had been there and survived. He came up with the word ‘zemblanity,’ meaning the opposite of serendipity.

Serendipity is when an event happens, thought to be bad, but the outcome of it all is surprisingly good, in a way never expected.

And if zemblanity is the antonym, then what exactly does it mean?

Zemblanity is the unraveling of events in a way which is so horrifyingly unpleasant, the discovery of verity, of truths that we would rather not know. Truths that we knew were there, but would rather have thought and wanted to continue to believe did not exist.

_Zemblanity._

David felt that the four-syllable word was appropriate for the current situation that he found himself in.

And Daniel would agree.

Some things in this world, some secrets, were better left buried, hidden away and out of sight of others. There were some things that others should not know, would not _want_ to know, and would be better left surviving without. Humans, by nature, were curious creatures, but it cannot be doubted that some secrets are dangerous. Risky.

“What were you two boys doing on the roof with Jasper?”

Some lies were meant to be spun.

“We - we were trying to help him, sir. He’d been...showing signs of - you know - you know, like, wanting to...kill himself…” David spoke quickly, watery green eyes darting back and forth as he wrung his hands in his lap. “And when Daniel and I saw him...kind of...moping towards the ladder to the roof, we followed him.” The jock’s entire body was quivering out of a mix of fear, sadness, terror, and utter paranoia. It wouldn’t have been a surprise if he began to start hyperventilating and eventually just pass out right then and there. And it set the teen on edge who sat next to him, who was frozen stiff from anxiety and his own fear of wanting to protect David.

And the fear of his parents being called. It would be another collection of terrible events to add to the slow unravel of the dangerous thread Daniel held in between his two fingers.

“We were trying to convince him not to jump. The three of us were friends. I had just moved here recently and Jasper was kind enough to bring me into his small friend group of two and even though I didn’t know him long, obviously I would do anything to help a close friend.”

 _If such lies were not spun, good people would be put away, left to rot to death in the horrendous darkness, haunted by their dangerous thoughts. Their failures. I have made no mistakes. I will not rot._ Daniel was quite sure of it. 

Of himself.

David and Daniel exchanged a quick glance. Daniel was to first to look away in that mere few seconds, wiping his eyes for effect at his words, which had sounded heavy and deep, filled with grief and sorrow for the teen he had killed. Of course, the emotions were fake. _Did I lay it on too thick? Did they catch my lies? I hope not._

But...what defined a _good_ person? Daniel knew he did not belong in that category. But David? He felt otherwise.

However, David knew nothing of the road Daniel walked beside him. He had not fully experienced how much the word _zemblanity_ really defined the other teen’s life.

And Daniel never wanted to make room for the redhead on that road. He was never going to slow down, chasing the unraveling of his life by the wheel.

Daniel and David were seated side by side in the principal's office in separate chairs, facing the desk of the man himself, who was leaning on the shining, polished wood, hands folded delicately on the table. His grizzled, older face was set into a grim expression, and as he reached up to scratch at his graying, unkempt scrubble he had most likely from stress, his blue eyes flickering around his poorly decorated room of prized hunting trophies, looking at the two police officers who stood attentive at the back of the office, and finally settling on the two misfit teens in front of him. Principal Cameron Campbell let out a saddened sigh, though it sounded mostly forced. “Do you know how much this will plummet our school’s reputation?”

Daniel’s face twisted into bitter confusion. “You care more about the school’s reputation instead of the life of a student?” A brief pause. “My friend?” Those two words felt like acid on his tongue, but he let nothing show. Next to him, David nodded quickly, timidly, and reached out and grabbed the blonde’s hand in his.

“Now, you two know that’s not what I meant,” the principal replied with an ugly scowl of irritation. “Jasper’s life is very important to me and everyone around him.”

Even if Daniel wouldn’t make room for David on that specific road, it didn’t mean he couldn’t lead the jock down another one. One of love and desire, fueled by obsession and a sense of emptiness within himself, one that it seemed only David could truly fill.

“Then what _did_ you mean?” Daniel asked with a deep frown, almost borderline annoyed. “You sound apathetic, Mr. Campbell.”

Cameron Campbell turned to eye Daniel intently, his expression hard and grim. It was obvious he did not like that accusation, and further proved that with the silence he held. Daniel and David exchanged glances once more, both of their gazes locking with concern for each of them, though, per usual, the blonde’s was false worry. And then Cameron said, “Just get out of my office, you two. I’ve had enough grief to deal with for one day.”

At once, Daniel stood, though it may have been too quick and eager. A sharp pang of fear slashed in his cold heart as he met the gaze of one of the two police officers standing behind them against the wall, and he held it. To look away so fast was a sign of fear. But then he did pull his eyes away from them to look at David, who scrambled to his feet, still holding Daniel’s pale hand tightly in his own freckled one. “Okay,” the redhead whispered with a glance towards the scruffy looking principal, who was watching them tiredly, “we’ll be on our way. I...I hope things get better from here on out.”

“They will,” Cameron Campbell replied, leaning back in the desk and hiking his feet up on the polished wood. “We’re going to make sure nothing happens like this again. I’m going to, uh...put measures in place to keep our kids happy here at this school. Starting with sending a message home to all the parents, to alert them of this crisis.”

“Oh golly,” David said in a whisper, nodding, before he turned and hurried over to the door, tugging Daniel after him, who followed silently, lips pursed into a thin line. _Keep your kids happy?_ Daniel internally scoffed as the pair headed out into the hallway, the eyes of both policemen boring into their backs like shards of ice. He wasn’t worried about the parents thing, especially if it was just a phone call home, or a note set out by the teachers. But he was amused that the principal would try. _You won’t be able to keep them happy. Or alive, for that matter, while I’m here. I’ve got nothing left to lose._

“Daniel?”

_Except him._

“Yeah, David?” He looked over at the jock as they moved through the halls, heading towards the front of the building. School had been dismissed, due to the incredibly unfortunate death, and the two of them had been kept afterwards to be questioned, since they were obviously at the scene. But as of now, they were not the suspects. Jasper’s death was satisfyingly, for Daniel, viewed as a suicide.

David fidgeted with the hem of his shirt with his free hand, something Daniel noticed he did when he was nervous about something. He was beautiful, this teen was, so lively and energetic, full of raw emotion that the blonde could never hope to grasp understanding of. Emotion he would never learn to feel. The only thing he did feel was the burning hatred in his heart for the world, for everyone, and the passionate love that sat right beside it. “Can we go to your house?” David whispered weakly, glancing downwards at the floor. “I...I don’t think I can be alone right now. And...we need to talk, don’t we? About…”

“About everything,” Daniel murmured, finishing for him, trying to keep the newfound panic that was clawing its way up his belly into his throat from his voice. “Yes, I agree.” _David can’t come over. He can’t. He can’t, he’ll see the walls, will he see the blood stains? I thought I cleaned it fairly well. Will he smell the bleach? What will he think of the photos? Of my bedroom? I can easily think up an excuse for my parent’s absence the first few times._ He would have to clean up, because having his precious angel over was inevitable at this point. But the issue of his parents...that was something else entirely. Thoughts plagued his mind, ideas on how to cover that up, but none of them would last for long. Because time was running out anyway. It would be so soon that there would be notice of the bills being left unpaid, of his father’s disappearance at work. He was already walking on thin ice.

 _It’ll be fine,_ the voice in his head soothed him, _David will never have to know. It’ll keep under wraps. Once the whole school is dead but us, take David far away, run from here…_ he relaxed, taking a deep breath to calm his spastic nerves.

“You can’t come over,” Daniel said now, squeezing David’s hand and looking ahead as they stepped outside into the windy afternoon, “My parents are there right now. I don’t...want you to meet them yet.”

“Why?” The other teen’s voice was small and timid, laced with disappointment and confusion. It made Daniel wince just a little bit, something hardly noticeable.

“They’re not the greatest. And plus they don’t,” he stopped himself for a moment, trying to think of something to say. There was no way he’d ever tell David what they had done to him in the past. How they treated him. So quickly, he thought of a valid excuse someone simple minded like David would buy, and ended up going with, “they don’t know I’m gay. I don't want them to become suspicious. They're very keen.” It _was_ true, his parents didn’t know, and never would have. Because the beatings and torturous ways would have only been worse. He knew that for a hard fact.

The redhead blanched at that, surprised, and nodded hurriedly in understanding, responding softly with, “Oh, I get it. Sorry...we can go to my place, if you want. My parents aren’t home, so I was worried you’d be embarrassed or something to come to my place and we’ll be alone, you know? I don’t know why I’d ever think that but I couldn’t help but ask. It’s kind of stupid.”

“It’s alright. Don’t worry about it,” Daniel said to him, pausing in their trot towards David’s car, an unconscious choice of transportation, since the buses already left a while ago. The duo had been held back do to questioning. “It doesn’t bother me at all.” He flashed the other a small smile in order to reassure him, the best Daniel could do with his fluttering, muted emotions in the moment. _No, it doesn't bother me at in. In fact, it’s quite a delight. Us? Alone? How lovely._

David gave him a sideways look, a little sad and dejected. “Okay,” he replied quietly, before he rounded the side of his car, sliding into the driver's seat after throwing his bag into the back. Daniel did the same, climbing into the passenger's side, and he leaned back in the seat as he listened to the hum of David's car come to life. _What a day this has been,_ he thought to himself, eyes closed as he took in his surroundings with merely his ears and his other senses, feeling the vibration of the car underneath him as he felt the car begin to move. _Who would’ve thought that would’ve worked? A fake suicide? And for David to be in on it as well…_

Suddenly Daniel’s celeste eyes flew open, and he cast a quick glance towards the redhead beside him out of the corner of his eye. David didn’t seem to notice the look of bewilderment that openly crossed Daniel’s face. Why _didn’t_ it bother David to see his best friend be thrown off the roof? A teen the jock had known for years. To be killed by someone he had known for only a few weeks at most, someone David almost virtually nothing about. Why was that? It was extremely unlogical that the other wasn’t at all fazed, except for that vague, tingling grief. Wouldn’t someone, given the option, always choose a well-known friend over essentially a stranger in a life or death situation? Daniel stared at David as they drove, the car filled with a suffocating silence that wasn’t awkward, just thick with sadness as the blonde mulled over these intrusive thoughts. What lies were David spinning? What was he keeping from Daniel? To be acting this way, to choose Daniel’s side, to take part in an act that was clearly murder…And a realization dawned on him. His blue eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared. And stared. And stared.

_Was David as corrupted as him, too? Did he too have secrets that were dangerous and seen as vile by society, like me? What has David done in his lifetime to be so desensitized, more so than others?_

What else would it be?

“Daniel,” David whispered now, snapping the teen out of the void in his mind, out of those thoughts that were yet again beginning to tear him up inside, the curiosity overwhelming and powerful.

Completely turning his head to look at David, he asked, “Sorry I...I didn’t mean to stare. I was just...daydreaming.” _A lie. So many lies. So many lies._

“Oh,” David murmured softly, looking away for only the briefest of seconds to meet Daniel’s gaze, before the road became his reluctant focus once more. “It just looked like you wanted to say something.”

“No, not really.”

“Okay, then,” David said, and then paused. His fingers twitched erratically on the steering wheel, unable to find a proper way to fidget out his anxiety. “You can always tell me anything.”

 _What? What does he…_ “I know, David,” Daniel responded, so very quiet. “I know.”

And that was that. The rest of the car ride was held in deathly silence, both of them living in their different states of grief. Both of them suffering in their lives defined by the single word;

_zemblanity._


End file.
